Warfare
by doRodrigo
Summary: After a swift decision and a huge inheritance Harry wage war the muggle way against Voldemort. Now the Dark Tosser is going to learn that muggles can teach wizard something about real power. Abandoned...
1. Money, money, money

**Warfare**

**Chapter 1 – Money, money, money…**

This was the last time the Dursleys were going to make him work for them and give him no food at all.

This train of thought had started yesterday morning, after he saw the Dursleys happily eating while he was working the garden, hungry, for the fourth time that week. Every time he finished in the garden, Dudley, along with his friends, practically destroyed everything he did. The Dursleys obviously blamed him for it and made him go to bed with no food or water. Today was the last day he decided.

Dudley was watching that Muggle movie called "The Godfather" while eating. They had to move the television to the kitchen because Dudley kept screaming that he was going to miss the best part, even though it was a DVD. Dudley was simply in love with this movie; he had been watching it everyday for the last six months. Even Harry was starting to know the lines, even though today it was the very first time Harry actually watched it. He enjoyed the movie, but thought that once a day for everyday in six months was too much. Lately, though, he had started to see how everything on the movie matched his own life, so he made a decision, one that would change his whole life.

Today everything was going to change even if he had to do something drastic.

He had had enough – even for him. Given his basic tendency to take everything thrown at him quietly, that was saying something.

After fixing the garden for the fifth time that week, he went to his bedroom to get his wand and to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

The Dursleys were eating, and when they were eating they didn't pay attention to him – except to tell him what else to cook. Since he had already served them before working on the garden, they wouldn't notice him leaving the house.

After retrieving the wand from his trunk, he went to the door. On his way to the door, he passed by an old sports cap that Dudley had left on the floor. He grabbed it, placing it immediately on his head to cover his hair and scar, intending to disguise his appearance while in Diagon Alley. After hailing the Knight Bus he lay down on one of the free beds. He wanted to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible, because the Order was probably watching and would soon follow him.

Reaching the Leaky Caldron, he donned his black Hogwarts robe from which he had ripped the House patch. He was able to enter the pub without anyone recognizing him, and he crossed immediately to the entrance to Diagon Alley without looking around. The Alley was empty. He didn't know if it was because of the more frequent Death Eaters attacks or because there weren't any students and parents out buying school supplies. He decided that he didn't care what the reason was for the Alley's desertion at the moment; he just cared about getting rid of his so-called relatives.

He went to Gringotts Bank. He was sure he would get the help he wanted from the goblins. The huge pillars of the bank were painted red, and there was a huge line of Wizards in front of the bank. He heard snatches of conversation referring to a bank strike. Apparently, this had never happened before. He decided to go straight to the goblin in charge. It figured that just when he made the decision to get rid of the Dursleys, something would get in the way.

"Excuse me, I'd like to talk to the goblin in charge, please," he said to the goblin that was in charge of the guards on the door.

"Who should I say wants to talk to him? You see we are on strike, Wizard. The last time anything close to this happened, there was a war between our people."

"I did not know this. Will you tell him that Harry Potter is here to talk to him?"

"OK," grumbled the goblin as he went inside.

After what felt like more than ten minutes, the chief of the guard came back with a goblin teller, who motioned for Harry to follow him. Just as he was following the teller inside he heard murmurs from the crowd that was not pleased that he was going in without waiting on the line. These voices were quickly quieted by the sharply barked order of the chief goblin guard for the crown to retreat 50 more feet before he was required to move them.

Harry had never seen Gringotts without at least a few costumers inside; it was very weird to see it so empty. There were no tellers at the counters. The only thing that was like before were the guards by the walls, though it looked like there were a lot more guards then he remembered.

They stopped at a door that read DIRECTOR. The goblin motioned for him to enter the office and left without a word. As he went in he noticed that this office looked like was owned by a Wizard not a goblin. It had pictures of small goblins within a cave, and there was a large roaring fire in the fireplace. The office looked very cozy to him. Behind a huge desk was an elderly goblin thatlooked like he could be over three hundred years of age. His beard was short and completely white and his skin looked a lot like old parchment, cracked along the surface. As he watched Harry looking at his surroundings, his face split in a wide grin.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Grnulaak, the manager of the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts Bank. What a surprise to meet you in the middle of the first strike in our history. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr.Grnulaak. I'm embarrassed to say that I didn't know of this strike and I'm very curious about it. What exactly has the Wizarding world done now?"

"Just Grnulaak, please. You do not seem to have much faith in your kind, Mr. Potter, and I have to say that is really refreshing."

"I know enough about the Wizards that work in the government to know that if they do something it's probably the wrong thing to do."

"Unfortunately you are correct. Yesterday a new law was passed by the ministry. All magical businesses must have a majority Wizard partner, and that includes Gringotts Bank. This is very complicated; not because we don't want Wizard partners, but because we simply do not trust that many Wizards and it would take a lot of Wizards, or one extremely rich Wizard, to buy a majority in our bank. So you see, we think that Minister Fudge is trying to force us out and get the control of the Wizarding world's finances. If the ministry gets the might of Gringotts Bank to back it up, then it will be able to confiscate money, proprieties, and anything else they want to get their hands on."

"I can see how that can be a problem." Harry could immediately see how bad things could go for the Wizarding world if the corrupt Ministry got their hands on the money and properties of anyone they wanted. They could seize the properties of innocents, like Sirius! And worse, what if Fudge decided it was important enough for him to make a pact with Malfoy? This could not happen!

"What can I do about it?"

"Do you really want to do something about it?" The elder asked in a cautiously excited tone.

"Of course. I can't let them have it. Actually, I came here for help getting my emancipation from my awful Muggle relatives, but for that I need to be emancipated in the Wizarding world. If I could get enough people interested in investing in the bank, you would get partners that you trusted, they could get good press for saving the bank, and I could get my freedom."

"Actually Mr. Potter…"

"Call me Harry, if I'm going to help you and you're going to help me, I think we can consider ourselves friends."

"Okay Mr. Pot... I mean Harry. As I was saying, if we get your emancipation we wouldn't need anybody else to help us as you yourself enough money in your family vault to buy the majority shares needed. Actually, this would not begin to empty your vaults; you are the richest Wizard alive since your inheritance of the Black fortune."

"Ahhhh…" Harry was completely speechless, he knew Sirius had left him money, but he didn't know how much. He also knew his family was rich but the kind of money this goblin was talking about was something completely off the charts.

"Excuse me, Harry." The goblin was confused by Harry's shocked reaction, and was becoming curious as to the reason for it.

"How much money exactly do I have?"

"Considering all your vaults, proprieties, rents, investments?"

"Yes, considering it all."

"I couldn't be that precise by memory; let me call the goblin in charge of your accounts."

He then pressed a button on his desk and instantly a goblin appeared on the door. He spoke to the elder in their language in a manner that seemed completely subservient and left immediately to do his bidding.

"He will be here in a moment," said the elder goblin, with a smug expression.

"Okay."

Within five minutes a much younger goblin entered with a stack of papers in his arms, and bowed respectfully to both the elder and to Harry.

"I am here as requested, venerable director." The goblin seemed to be in awe in the presence of the director.

"Good, you were fast. Mr. Potter here wants to know exactly how much money he has in all his accounts."

"Sir, I cannot give you that figure now; I can give to you and Mr. Potter the amount in his vaults. If that would suffice, I can then have a complete accounting in two or three hours."

"That would be fine. Could you please tell me the amount of money I have in all my vaults?"

"That would be my pleasure, Mr. Potter."

He shuffled thru the papers that he had brought and started summing up numbers.

"You have today 38,000 galleons in your trust fund for school, the dowry vault your mother had has 12 million galleons, then your father's personal vault with a little over 120 million galleons. Finally you have the two family vaults that you own – one for the House Potter with almost 700 million galleons and one for House Black. This the largest single family vault in any of our braches, with a balance of approximately 40 billion galleons."

"How much! This can't be right! Could you redo the math?"

"It is the last count, sir, from yesterday, so it is a close estimate. Of course, you must add interest for the day, which is considerable since your holdings get our large corporation rate. Yours is the largest account handled by Gringotts Bank; you are the richest Wizard alive."

"Thank you," Harry said, stunned.

"I must tell you that you have also a considerable number of shares in several Wizarding and Muggle companies, such as: the Nimbus broomstick company, of which you have over 34 percent; the Comet broomstick company, of which you have almost all the shares; a potions ingredients company called Pieces, Dashes & Pints, the foremost supplier of rare potions ingredients in the world, a little over 52 percent; and a bookstore in Bulgaria called Stradivarius that specializes in old tomes and is considered the best source of books on old spells, 95 percent. You also have a controlling interest in three Quidditch teams: the Holyhead Harpies, which are the current champions of England and the only British team you own; the Vrasta Vultures, a Bulgarian team that is almost all the players of the Bulgarian national team, except for those still in school. The Vrasta Vultures are also the current European Champions. They have won the competition seven times. The last Quidditch team you own is Transylvania, which is one of the oldest and most highly regarded teams in the world. Besides the aforementioned, you own several smaller Wizarding businesses around the world. In the Muggle world you own stock in a soft drink company called Coca-cola; you are the largest single owner with a little more than 21 percent of the overall shares. You also have shares in an American beer company called Budweiser, with a little over 48 percent of shares. You own a conglomerate that controls several other businesses such as Amazon, Mercedes-Benz, Ebay and Warner Bros. You are also well invested in other world class companies in several other fields. Your fortune is unparalleled in both the Muggle and Wizarding world."

"This is too much…"

"There is an old goblin saying that says 'There isn't too much in the world to be too much'."

"Yes, but I mean… It's too much. How much I would need to get a controlling interest in Gringotts?"

"You would need about 12.5 billion galleons. As I told you, even the government doesn't have that kind of ready money at its disposal, but you actually do."

"Okay, let's get me emancipated so that I can buy Gringotts."

"Right away, Harry. Griphook, I will need Jones and Jones. They are the best solicitors in the Muggle world, as well as in the Wizarding world, and we need them to solve the mess that is Mr. Potter's guardianship."

"Right away, sir," said the goblin in awe. He never thought the day would come that he would have a Wizard boss. If it had to happen, though, it was best that it was Mr. Potter; after all, every time he met him he was polite and nice – even to goblins.

"Great. I'm going to go take a look around Diagon Alley to see if I can get my hands on some books I really wanted. I should be back around four, is that time enough to get the solicitors?"

"Mr. Potter… I mean, Harry, that is more than enough time. We will even be able to file the papers for you emancipation by then."

"Great, so I'll be back at four."

"Great, ask the guards for Griphook and he will update you. It will be great to have you as partner. Goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye and thank you."

Harry then went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy some robes and other clothes that would be more suited to meet with Muggle and Wizard solicitors. As soon as he got there he saw that he was in luck because he had never seen the store empty. Since it was now, he just walked in and looked around for the attendant.

"May I help you?" said an attendant. She probably fresh out of school since she was wearing the same kind of clothes he saw the seventh year girls wear on Hogsmeade weekends: short skirts and a pretty blouse.

"I sure hope so. I'm in need of a complete wardrobe both Muggle and Wizarding."

"Do you have any preference in color or fashion for the robes?"

"I want the robes all in black; the same for the Muggle clothes, except for some jeans. I also would like to have the robes and clothes enchanted, so what kind of enchantments do you have available?"

"I can make them auto ironing so that you never have to be worried about being wrinkled, I can also make them auto-adjust for growth, so that you won't have to come here to fit them too often. There is also an enchantment that provide for a color change so that you can have only one of each outfit and choose the color on a daily basis."

"Great! I want all the enchantmentson all the clothes."

"That'll be costly…"

"That's ok."

"Great."

The young lady took her time choosing from the best and telling him that all would be ready in a couple of hours. After he signed for the purchases on a Gringotts' Authorization of Transfer, he left, intending to go to the bookstore and then to get a few other items.

He walked the short distance from Madam Malkin's to the bookstore. Inside it was smaller then he remembered, but maybe it was just that he had grown. The bookstore was also empty, so Harry just calmly chose the books he wanted. He purchased a couple of books on Wizarding law and some books on the history and stats of the Quidditch teams of today. He wanted to know everything there was to know about his teams! He also searched for a book on the Wizarding companies like the one he had seen his uncle reading for Muggle companies but found none. The clerk advised him to look for a periodical called Top 100 Wizarding Businesses of the last 100 Years, which could be found on Knockturn Alley at a store named Flanagan's Periodicals.

After a short walk he arrived at Flanagan's Periodicals. It was the second store in on Knockturn Alley.The dark windows didn't let him see if there was somebody inside, not that he really cared since he was there only to order a subscription. He entered the store like he owned it; he had learned from talking to Shacklebolt that the people in Knockturn Alley were more willing to help when power was openly showed.

Just as he entered he was greeted by an older man who looked like had 80 years old.

"May I help you my lord?" The attendant said with a low bow.

"What do you mean with this milord?" Harry said, with more than a little embarrassment.

"My door is enchanted so that when any lord of the old families come in I'm instantly notified. That way I don't lose any good business and stay on the good side of all members of the old families."

"Oh, that explains that. Very well, I'm here to subscribe to the business periodical."

"Yes my lord. Here is the form for the subscription. All you have to do is tap your wand to it and it will be filled, then you will receive your subscription by owl. Here is the Gringotts transfer authorization. Thank you."

After signing the credit sheet Harry turned and left wondering from where this lord stuff was coming from. He decided to ask the goblins. If anyone knew, they would. As soon as he left Flanagan's, he saw a potions ingredients store that looked rather dark. He decided to have a look at what kind of things they had for sale and also find out what the price was on some of the products.

When he entered he saw a woman who appeared to be in her thirties with long black hair. Her hair was neatly bound in a single braid that fell to her waist. She had some kind of grease applied on her hair, so it shone with an unearthly shine; obviously this was the same product that that greasy git of a potions professor of his always applied to his hair. He always thought that the git simply didn't shower enough, but now he realized that he probably used this product so that no strand of hair was in his way when brewing potions. After all, it was imperative that none of your hair fall into the cauldron when brewing even the simplest potions.

Harry looked around the store with appreciation. This place was definitely better for those who were serious about brewing potions. He could see that the ingredients were neatly labeled and the store was neat as a pin. He didn't have to wonder how Snape got his ingredients anymore; he had always wondered how the man could stand to shop in the same store as kids buying kits for school, with all the noise and mess they created.

"How can I help you young man?" She had a smile that could have illuminated a small room. He wondered if she was accustomed to having children in her shop or if she was wondering if he was lost. Her next question solved his doubts.

"Are you lost? Diagon Alley is right down the corner."

"No ma'am, I just wanted to know if you carried books on potion making, and also I'd like to know the price of a few ingredients."

"Oh, what do I have here? A connoisseur? No, young gentleman, I don't carry any books, not even in potion making. It's simply not done. Since the beginning of time books were put for sale separately from ingredients. In what other way can I help you?"

"Ok, I just thought that would be easier to look for in a single place for anything on the subject, but it's alright. I was wondering, are there any ingredients that come from a Basilisk, and how much would those ingredients cost?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but currently I don't have any Basilisk ingredients, and yes, of course, there are a lot of ingredients that come from Basilisk. Its eyes are used in charming rituals; this is one of the ingredients that were used frequently many years ago. Its skin can be used in a series of other potions and rituals. Actually, the truth is that there are so many parts of the Basilisk that can be used in magic that it's simply too much to explain in a few minutes. The fact that they are all but extinct puts the price very high; today they would go for tens of thousands of galleons."

"What, the whole Basilisk?" Harry asked interested.

"No! My god! That would be a treasure. That cost is for a few grams of its eye or a few grams of its skin. As I said they are all but extinct, and when they are truly gone there are a few of the older potions that are simply going to be lost. We've been using ingredients from dragons and other reptiles in experiments, trying to replace the Basilisk, but to no avail; they simply are the most magical."

"There are a couple of Basilisks for sale at the Magical Menagerie, but nobody wants to buy them since they cost too much and are considered evil. The ministry passed a law that states that any magical creature acquired apart from owls and cats must be reported by the store to the Control of Magical Creatures Department. Nobody is willing to spend a few thousand galleons on a pet that will also put you on the Aurors "shit" list. There is also the fact that you probably would spend as much as the price for the basilisk in preparing a safe feeding environment for him, since they can't be domesticated. It's quite expensive. I'm sorry for being in 'professor mode' but I get intense when think that the ministry is speeding the extinction process for several magical creatures."

Harry wondered if he should go and buy the basilisks just to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. Yes, he decided, he definitely had to go there. "It's ok. I don't think I like the idea of the ministry being able to choose which creatures should be extinct. Now, tell me how much it costs to fit a complete potions laboratory, and I mean completely fit it, with equipments, ingredients, books, etc. Just imagine that I had hired you to fit a completely new laboratory. How much would it cost?"

"Uh… I don't really know. The ingredients I sell here, and as they are from usually the same ingredients company I should be able to make a good price, but the equipments are made by different companies and therefore makes it difficult to make a whole sale with discount, if you want the best quality, and it's all I sell here because low quality supplies get you in to trouble when you are brewing, it should be in the vicinity of two hundred thousand galleons. You must remember that these kinds of orders are almost never done. It usually is just an update from one of the older pureblood families. Usually they have a new son that have a distinct interest in potions in spite of the family general lack of interest in potions. That's usually the bigger orders. Even I, and I've been working here for more than fifteen years, have never had the opportunity to fit an entire laboratory."

"I see… Maybe when I get to build my own laboratory I'll get in touch."

"Yes that would be lovely, thank you for your business."

He left without another word. Just as he was exiting the store he noticed that there was something of a commotion on a store on the other side of the sidewalk, there was an old man arguing with a wealthy looking young man. As soon as he got a good view he realized that the old man was from the trunk shop named Trullers' Trunks and Trouble. He intended to shop for a new trunk, so he just waited for the confusion to die down so he could go there. He didn't have to wait long since after a few minutes, they seemed to notice that people were watching the display and parted. The young man left Knockturn Alley and the old man went inside the store, visibly upset. Harry counted to ten and went inside after the man.

When he entered the store he noticed that almost all of the store's interior was constructed in wood, and all of it was smooth and had a subtle sheen. He decided he liked the store, and he also decided that not all the stores in Knockturn Alley were evil. After a few minutes of looking at the trunks, backpacks and traveling sacks available for sale he started to whistle, not to get attention, but because he was really enjoying looking at the interesting stuff the store sold.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said the disgruntled old man he had seen on the street.

"I'm in need of a Warlock's Trunk, one of those that has a complete room inside. Do you have those?" Harry was really anxious to get a trunk like the one the fake Moody had; with a trunk like that he could simply go there when he wanted to be alone or even for his training.

"Yes, in fact, I do have one of those for sale, but it's very expensive and I don't think you could afford it." The old man seemed to think that the last line was a dismissal because he simply turned and started to go back inside, visibly upset at another lost sale.

"I hate when they do that." Harry murmured and thought that people that judged other people by the way they looked didn't have any business being in consumer related functions.

"SIR, I DO THINK THAT I CAN AFFORD THE TRUNK." He said it loudly, so that the man, who had returned to his workshop, could hear him.

"Are you sure, boy? I really don't want to waste any more time like I did with that boy who just left. He said he had money and he looked like he had money but as soon as I told him the price of the trunk he asked for he said he had to go talk with his parents and ask them for the money."

"No, sir, I really can afford anything you may have in here."

"I don't think you know how much these things cost."

"Ok, how much?"

"For example, the one you mentioned costs about 2000 galleons." The old man seemed pleased and sure that Harry would be stunned by the price of the trunk.

"Ok, if you think that's a lot…" He wasn't too upset by the salesman's attitude, but he really wanted to prove himself to the old man.

"You have that kind of money?" asked the now unsure salesman.

"Yes, as I said before, I can buy anything I want from this store."

"Ok, I'm really sorry for the outburst, but the other young gentleman kept me busy for the biggest part of the day yesterday; then came back here today and only just now informed me that he couldn't afford it. I know that's no excuse but the fact is that business is down since the return of the dark lord."

"That all right, I understand. Now let's see what I need…" Harry wandered again around the store and started asking some questions about the trunks.

"What are the Warlock Trunks you have around here?"

"Well these three upfront are the latest models. Any of them would serve you well for the better part of a century."

"Great tell me their features."

"Well this is the most simple we have; it's simply a small room with about ten times the storage a normal trunk would carry. The second one, this in red and gold is a little better, but not that much bigger, it's simply a two storage room pack, just twice the size of the other. The green and silver is simply the best of the non customized trunks we have here it has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a training room. It's considered the best out there."

"What do you mean by non customized?"

"Well, we can do the trunk however you want, your budget is the limit. We can create a whole village inside a trunk, even small cities, your imagination is the real limit, and of course as I said before, your purse." He finished with a wolf smile that made Harry instantly think of Remus.

"Well, how long would you need to build one customized for me? I'm asking because I have appointments and can't be without a trunk."

"Of course depending on the requirements, the most it has taken us to build a trunk is 6 hours, but that is with everyone in the workshop working on your project. It would be costly. Tell me exactly what you want and I'll be able to give you a exact time frame."

"I want a library, the biggest you can put in, something that would put Hogwarts' library to shame; I need a master bedroom, a master bathroom complete with bathtub, a kitchen, staff quarters for at least ten, complete with facilities, a potions laboratory with enough space for ten people, training quarters for the training of ten people, guest quarters, four bedrooms will do, space for a green house, and finally a huge space for a vault."

The old man seemed to have being made young again, he was writing furiously on a notebook, and as Harry added on a whim each part of his trunk the man seemed to relax a bit; it seemed that Harry's order would sustain the store for a month.

"Yes we can do it. It will take about four hours to be made ready. It'll cost you 4987 galleons, is that all?"

"No, do you have a bottomless backpack? I mean something that I can put anything and just think about something and retrieve it from the backpack?"

"Yes we can do it too. It's 500 galleons. The backpack is not truly bottomless; it'll simply store about 100 times what it should."

"Great, I'll take it."

After retrieving the money from the pouch he had got from Gringotts and paying upfront Harry left, saying he would be back for his trunk, taking the backpack with him.

Now there was only the Magical Menagerie left.

When he reached Diagon Alley again he wandered into the Menagerie to see the basilisks the woman in the potions store had mentioned.

As he entered he noticed that the store was completely devoid of costumers. This seemed odd, since every time he stepped inside the store before, he noticed a lot of Wizards and children looking for pets or supplies for their pets. Now all he could see was two people and both of them were employees.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'd like to see the magical animals for sale if you please." He said to a lady who looked a lot like his transfiguration professor only with a perpetual smile on her lips.

"Of course, young man, you want an owl to take to school right? Here they…"

"No, ma'am, I want to see what other types of magical creatures you have for sale here."

"Oh, ok. Are you sure you don't want an owl, they are very intelligent and can deliver mail for you?" the woman said with an expectant look on here face, obviously thinking she was dealing with a first year or a Muggle born. Harry rolled his eyes and very patiently waited for the woman to realize he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Well, if you are sure…" She grumbled and led him to the end of the store thru a door right after the cats, which were kept in small cages on the wall.

"Here they are." She said proudly knowing that hers was the best collection of magical pets in Diagon Alley.

"Okay…" He looked around but couldn't see the basilisks.

"Where are your magical snakes?"

Suddenly she looked a bit uncomfortable. Harry notice, so he asked, "what's the matter?"

"Well, I did have a couple of basilisks, and a few other snakes, but the ministry collected them and killed them. I don't know why. Something about the right to live was only for light creatures… If you ask me it's all bullshit. I'm sorry for the language but I lost quite a bit of money and my pets were killed, so I'm not happy about it. How exactly could they be evil since were only born a few weeks ago? "

He had conflicting thoughts about it. He didn't want the basilisks around to turn people to stone, that's why he was going to buy them; but he never intended to kill them, especially if they were only babies. It made Harry think that the ministry really didn't know what it was doing. Instead of going after the Malfoy and other known death Eaters, they were trying to get to creatures that killed only for food. That sucked.

"Ok ma'am, I was here just for the snakes. If you get one could you owl me?"

"Sure thing, what was your name again?"

"Lord Black." He thought that if he identified himself by his newest title people would have a hard time knowing who he was. The fact that owls would still be able to find him was just a bonus.

"Sure thing Lord Black."

"Thanks."

Now he just had to wait for the agreed upon time with the goblins. After walking around for about two hours he went to Gringotts. As soon as he saw the long line at the door he called for the guard and asked him to direct him to Griphook and informed him that the director had instructed him to come at this hour to meet with his solicitors. After a brief wait he was summoned inside by the same guard and was directed to a rear door made of pure gold. When he entered he was met by a group of people, two he already knew as the Director and Griphook, the other two were dressed in nice looking Muggle suits. One was very tall. Harry thought that he could have been from another race altogether. He probably reached seven feet, while the other was small, almost the size of professor Flitwick. Both were obviously human, however. He waited patiently for the introductions that he was certain were coming from the director.

"Harry, this is John Johnson Jones and that one is Johnson John Jones. They are brothers and work as solicitors both in the Muggle and Wizarding world. They are simply the best and have been the private solicitors for Gringotts Bank for many years."

"MisterDirector is forgetting to say that we are under contract since we were approached after winning over two dozen law suits against Gringotts," said the smaller man with a huge grin.

"Yes, yes, he is right, we had to hire them or they would simply have made us bankrupt."

"True, true." The huge man had the most pleasant voice. Harry could see him speaking to the jury and could imagine the way they probably hung on every word. This man was probably one of the best in his business and he obviously knew it.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Harry Potter, and as probably was already indicated by the director, I intend to have myself emancipated, and that is what I need you for, gentlemen."

"Yes, he already told us and we can tell you that we already filed the necessary paperwork. The hearing in London will take place next weekend, the one on the Magical world can be today, if you are available."

"That's great, of course that I'm free today. But how is it so fast, both here and in the Muggle world? I've heard of people that wait for months to get it done."

"You are forgetting our best feature: in the Muggle world we simply file and magically make the system think that we waited for months. In the magical world it is very fast, since all that it is needed is a sworn statement by you that you and your family agreed on your emancipation and your permission for the documents to relate the abuse you've suffered over the years as it is in your memory. After the claim is validated, you are automatically passed over to your next of kin and if you don't have a next of kin, you are simply emancipated. Since you don't have anyone related to you, you are going to be emancipated and that is that. After it is done, nobody, not even your headmaster or the Minister of Magic himself, can do anything about it."

"Great, let's proceed."

"Ok, just one more thing. Just as the Director implied we have been working for Gringotts for a while and since you are not yet emancipated and therefore cannot access most of your money, we'd like to discuss payment."

"Of course, how much would you charge for this kind of service from the general public?"

"About twenty thousand galleons for the whole proceedings."

"It's ok, I've got that in my vault."

"Great, then let's do it."

They left together for the ministry building to ask for the emancipation, which took an even half an hour, and he was an emancipated minor with all the privileges and obligations that it incurred. Harry never felt better in his life even if the ministry official told him that he had to wait for the result of his emancipation hearing in the Muggle world for it to be in full effect, but for now he was free to use his vaults and anything to do with business.

Hearing this Harry decided what was going to be his first move on the business world. He would destroy the Malfoy's fortune and with it a good part of Voldemort's support system.


	2. Preparation

**Preparation**

As soon as Harry could he went straight to the Shrieking Shack to talk to Dumbledore and the Order. When he reached the door he realized that they would probably be following him or they would be desperate by this time. Realizing this he simply turned and called.

"Tonks? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Harry, how did you know it was me and by the way how did you know there was somebody here?" She asked.

"I just guessed it was you, since you are the only one in the Order to have enough faith in me to wait until you discovered what I'm doing before going screaming bloody murder to the headmaster."

"Thanks. But what were you doing with those men when you left Gringotts?"

"They are my solicitors, and I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone until next week."

"Ok, but you are not doing anything foolish are you?"

"No, Tonks, trust me."

"Okay, go home, Harry, I tell them that you went to Diagon Alley to have a stroll and that I reprimanded you and you looked really ashamed."

"Thanks." Harry knew he could trust Tonks, she really liked him, and knew about the wrongs done to him by the headmasters decisions.

Harry then decided to go back to the Dursleys one more time. Arriving at the door he was very put out when saw that Dudley and his friends had already in a day destroyed his whole week's work. He wasn't upset because of his aunt but because of the plants, they didn't do anything to be killed. He resigned himself and went inside.

"Boy, where have you being?" Asked his fat uncle with a red face.

"I was out."

"I knew that, but where were you? Doing your abnormalities I'm sure. Go to the kitchen and clean it, your aunt was obligated to cook dinner for us since you weren't around to do you job, you ungrateful bastard."

"Yes, uncl… Actually, no, I'm not going to clean your kitchen, I'm your nephew and not your servant."

"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER WE PAID FOR THE CLOTHES ON YOUR USELESS BACK!" Vernon spluttered spitting and coming to a rage that Harry never seen before.

"Tell you what, if you signed the papers to emancipate me I'll have you receive a check for the amount of 50 thousand pounds, how does that sound? Not only you get money but you also will get rid of me and will never see me again."

Vernon gapped at him, the boy must be crazy, he didn't have any money considering he lived all his life in their house as a favor for Petunia's sister. But he would humor the boy, maybe he had a rich friend who was really interested in the boy, and 50 thousand pounds was more money then he made in a year, so sure he would emancipate the boy. Let him deal with that old man, Dumbledeed or something like that.

"Yes, boy, if you can get that kind of money, I'll sign the papers. How long do you think you could finish the paperwork and get out of our lives?"

"I get right into it." Harry had now a new reason to be happy, he would leave the Dursleys and never come back and not only this he wouldn't have to answer to Dumbledore anymore.

He prepared to send an owl to Gringotts but decided against it, he would simply get in touch with the solicitors and ask them to deal with this.

_To my hired solicitors,_

_I want to know if with the consent of the Dursleys would be easier and faster to be emancipated in the muggle world. If yes, could you come here ASAP? I just got them to agree and I'm afraid they could change their minds if they realize that I'm paying for their acquiescence and not a friend as they probably think right now._

_Thanks, I'll await for your reply or your presence at Private Drive._

_Lord Black_

_PS: Could you also pass by Gringotts and retrieve an amount of 50 thousand pounds? Thanks._

After attaching the note to Hedwig he went to his uncle to tell him that a solicitor would be there in no time to solve the legal issues and if they were all lucky would be able to solve everything by tomorrow. If it was the case he would not be forced to sleep there more than one more night. The Dursleys were simply happier then he ever saw them and he was happy himself but he never realized how much they didn't want him in their life. Yeah, they used him like a slave, and yeah, they mistreated him but he actually had the feeling that they would miss him even if it was because they would have to spend their own efforts gardening and cleaning stuff. He wasn't disappointed, he simply didn't care anymore, all he cared was to destroy Voldemort and live his life and not necessarily in that order.

After about two hours a car stopped in front of Private Drive and since it was an imposing Mercedes Benz, his uncle thought it was someone from work and told the boy off until the boy told him that those were his solicitors.

"Those are the solicitors, uncle Vernon."

"But, but, they look normal!"

"They are normal. What you mean is that they look like Muggles. Yes, they look like Muggles because they work on the Muggle world too, and they wouldn't be able to go to court with robes and stuff."

Harry went to the door to open it before the neighbors had time to wonder what those people were doing there.

"Thank you for coming, did you guys bring the papers?"

"Yes, Lord Black, and we were very happy that your relatives decided to sign it too, because it would take almost a week to solve without their cooperation. Here it is, mister Vernon." After an uncomfortable look from Harry, the solicitors understood that his relatives didn't know about the inheritance so dropped the honorific.

"Where do I sign?" Said an impatient Vernon, missing completely the type of address his nephew received by the well dressed men.

"Right here, mister Dursley, and may I congratulate you on the inheritance of 50 thousand pounds?"

"Yes, yes, thank you. When do I get the money?" Vernon directed the question to his nephew who only nodded to the man in the suit.

"Here it is half and the other half I'll bring right after the papers are filled and approved, probably in a couple of hours. Thank you and see you in a few hours."

"Okay. Go and make good on your word." Vernon could not believe he had that kind of money in his hands. It was too much money, almost seven months pay and the men would bring the rest in a couple of hours. He couldn't believe that on top of that he was going to get rid of that ungrateful boy he had to put up with because of the threats made by that weird Dumbliblii guy. Oh, god was good and was rewarding his patience with that no good of a boy.

After awaiting for a couple of hours in which Harry was permitted, to the chagrin of Dudley, to watch tv while Petunia cooked a huge cake in celebration of the freedom from the freaks they would get, the solicitors came to the door and with smiles on their faces addressed their employer.

"Lord Black, its our pleasure to inform you that after being filled and the court deciding that you or your relatives didn't need to be heard you are now an emancipated minor and as such able to do everything an adult would be able to. We also want to inform you that the solicitors and major employees of your holdings were also notified of the will of the late Lord Black and you should receive shortly a contact from them regarding your businesses."

"Thank you. Now I have a good question for you."

"Of course, Lord Black, what can we do for you, we are still under contract."

"I need a ride to Diagon Alley."

"Sure." The solicitor said with a smile. He had thought that something was missing in his work and was happy when he understood that the boy was pleased and completely satisfied with their work.

"Wait just a minute while I get all my stuff together."

Jumping the stairs he entered the bedroom he had inherited from Dudley and started putting everything he owned into his new trunk. He would organize stuff later, right now he just wanted to get out of here.

As he passed his relatives he made a hand wave as goodbye, no need to waste even a word on them. Just as he reached the car two figures came out of nowhere and intercepted him.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" Said a disturbed Moody when faced the two probably muggles in suits.

"We are going away and get out of my way, Moody." Harry said with confidence. He was with his solicitors and if they did anything to him he would sue them. From now on he was going to use his biggest weapon against wizards, his knowledge of the muggle world.

They started to get in the car when Moody took hold of Harry's arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry spoke in low tones.

"You are not leaving this house. Not without Dumbledore approving it."

"Excuse me, kind sir, but what does Dumbledore have to do with you? And what does Dumbledore has to do with where Lord Black here is going?"

"First, I work for the man. Second, he is the leader of the light and as such…"

"As such he must know that the laws should be obeyed and that personal freedoms are very important." One of the solicitors interrupted right before extricate Harry's arm from the iron grip of Moody.

"Now we are leaving, and if you or anyone try to stop us we will file a grievance charge against you and Dumbledore that will make you and all your families regret the day you crossed our path." Said a now very annoyed solicitor.

"Let's go, Lord Black."

"Yes, let's go." Harry was stunned, he never thought anyone could shut Moody up, but his solicitor did.

"To freedom."

Harry was very interested in getting to Gringotts so that he would finally be able to put his business in order. He would be able to wage a completely different kind of war against Voldemort and his so called Death Eaters. He would make them regret the very day they thought the Muggles were worthless. He had to find a way to hire a history professor and maybe just a… What was the name again… He had seen it in one of the old war movies Dudley saw a few summers back. An analyst with specialty on warfare logistics, that was it. He remembered how the guy on tv said that a prepared army would always win an unprepared army even if they were in smaller numbers. He also remembered the guy saying that every kind of conflict could be solved the same way a war was dealt with. So that's what he was going to do, he was going to solve his conflict with Voldemort the same way the Muggles solved war and business. He was going to destroy his support bases and interrupt his supply lines, he would starve. Having decided what he was going to do, Harry had only two things in mind at this moment, get to Gringotts and go to a video store to buy "The Godfather". It had all those insightful quotes he could always use in his life dealing with the Death Eaters.

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron he decided to ask the solicitors if they knew some people to help him with his plans.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know if you guys know someone to help me with a few problems."

"Sure thing. But you'll also be able to get help from your own employees. They would be more than happy to give you any kind of help you need."

"Great. Now I just have to meet these employees."

"Just wait because I think the Director will arrange something for you."

"Ok."

Harry resigned himself to wait until he talked to the Director to figure it out what to do. He left the solicitors saying his thanks and a goodbye and made a beeline to Gringotts. As he got there he noted that there was no line in front of the bank and the goblin guards were on their classic place on either side of the great doors. As soon as he got there he also noticed that the goblins instantly recognized him even with the sports cap hiding his scar, and both bowed in sign of great respect. Harry gaped at what he remembered from the history lessons of Professor Binns was a sign of respect only deemed to the great goblin chiefs. He entered a little fazed by the honorific recognition and went straight to the nearest teller.

"Excuse me, I want to talk to the Director please."

"The Director don't see customers, if you want you can have a talk with a lower employee of the branch, if not I'm sorry but you still will not see him." The goblin was very put out, what nerve of this wizard, wanting to talk to the highest ranking employee of the bank. He didn't know who it was but whoever it may be he was in for a bit of disappointment.

"Sorry to bother you but I was directed by the Director to look for him when I came here." Harry was a little put out too, since the goblin not even raised his face from the large book he was writing in.

"The Director doesn't speak to…" The goblin raised his head while speaking and simply froze, a terrified expression on his face. He realized he was at the moment speaking, if you could consider speaking almost biting his head off, to one the most powerful beings of the goblin's nations. He was the new owner of Gringotts and as such able to grant exquisite promotions or the worst punishments.

"Mr. Chairman, I don't know what was in my mind, I'm so very sorry. I didn't realize you were coming today. Nobody told me. I'm sorry, I'll get the Director this instant."

"Thanks…" Harry didn't have time to finish as the goblins bolted as fast as a cartoon he had seen once with a coyote and a weird bird, that went by speaking _"Beep Beep"._ Harry was amused that living in the Wizarding world, speaking with goblins and doing magic, he still thought the bird of the cartoon weird.

"Mr. Chairman, if you could come this way please. The Director is already waiting for you on the main meeting room."

"Thank you. If you could point the way..." Harry was wondering why the new title, Mr. Chairman, because it sure was a title less important than Lord Black. He remembered that his uncle company had a chairman as well, with a board responsible for the election of the president of the company as well as other stuff, but he didn't remember what the chairman was supposed to do in such boards.

As Harry got close to the last door with a couple of guards, he noticed that no customers came this far into the bank. He had some privileges since he bought the shares of the bank, assuming that the Director had already done that. It was a sure thing considering the guards' sign of respect and the honorific title used by the bank employee.

"Hail chairman!" Both guards said as they clasped their fists and bowed their heads in Harry's direction.

"Hail guard persons, goblins, whatever…"

The guards smiled and opened the door to grant him a clear path thru the huge doors. When the doors were completely open he could see that not only the Director was in attendance but also that there were other high ranking goblins around a huge table with the Gringotts crest carved in its center. The goblins were probably from other branches or tribes since they wore different colors on their uniforms. The uniforms were similar to the one the Director used, so Harry deduced that they had a similar rank or in the bank or in their tribes.

"Hi everyone." Harry said in a voice that carried thru the hall.

"Hi Mr. Chairman. I'm pleased to announce that you were unanimously elected by our board as the new Chairman of the bank with all the responsibilities and privileges." The Director gave Harry a big grin at the face the boy made as the sound of more responsibilities.

"But of course you can choose your advisors, and they will be able to sign almost any paper in your stead." A now relived boy stood at the entrance.

"Ok. Thank you all for your confidence in my abilities to take our bank to a new era of riches and prosperity." As he said it he saw that most of the other goblins were also grinning at him and when he finished all of them were standing and with heads bowed left the hall.

"What did I do wrong, Director?" Harry was suddenly worried that he had somehow offended the goblins.

"Nothing, Harry, with that simple statement you managed to make all of the heads of the Gringotts branches to support you. They left because it was the goblin way to show you that they knew that your time was more valuable then theirs and that their heads were bowed… Well that was simply unheard of, I mean for the branches' Directors do that to the Chairman. You will do fine here."

The Director gave Harry lots of paper to sign and told him that he could do it all after he read them magically, by just pressing his bleeding finger on a certain place on the table.

The Boy-Who-Lived let out a sigh and started to read. It was everything about business and promotions and demotions, and after asking about a couple of them, he simply put his finger on the spot the Director showed and waited for the prick that signaled that his blood was taken and then stood so that he could talk to the Director about his own affairs.

"Director, I really need to know more about my businesses. What should I do about them in the Muggle World? Do I have to sign anything?"

"No, Mr. Chairman…" At this point Harry needed a few explanations so he interrupted the goblin with a raised hand.

"Why not Lord Black? Doesn't Mr. Chairman rate lower then lord?"

"You would be right if you were talking about wizards, but for us, goblins, there is nothing higher then the board of directors of the goblin bank. You are now one of the very few that have power over the financial world."

"Ok. Thanks for taking the time to explain."

"Sure. Now as I was saying. You don't have to sign anything. All your businesses were notified that the heir of the Black state was instated and signed everything he had to, so he was officially recognized. So as of today you are already in power, so to speak."

"Thanks again, but how do I get in touch with those that were managing the state?"

"You don't have to worry, we were doing the managing thru some of our human employees. They are here now just waiting to talk to you as we finish our little meeting."

"Great. I'll talk to you in a bit then. Just to be sure can I trust these people?"

"Yes, Harry, these employees are magically bound to do what you want with your states. They serve the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black for more than twelve generations. They are the most apt from their families, even when they are not the heirs. This was an area of content within the oath, since the pureblooded families tend to leave everything to their oldest sons, and the oath made them choose who was really the best for the position. You won't have to worry about them, they are bonded to your family by name and magic. If you want a comparison, a good one would be royalty, the vassals of the king, they are bonded the same way. So you are pretty safe. The oath they took is in the family vault, and you can see it anytime you want."

"I think I want to see it before I talk to them. To be on the safe side."

"Of course. Just go to any goblin and ask to be taken there."

"Great. I'll come to talk to you before I leave. Thanks."

"Goodbye, Mr. Chairman."

Harry hurried and passed by a throng of people who was visibly waiting for him outside the meeting room. When he reached the first goblin he asked to be taken to the Black family vault and was directed to it. A few minutes later he was in front of the vault and was asked to cut his hand and place it on a tab that was placed on the door. After pricking it and placing the hand there, he felt a jolt run its course thru his veins and reach his heart and then went back thru his arm to his injured hand. A minute after it the door swung open to reveal the most absurd quantity of money any one would be able to imagine. Differently from his own vault, this one was build inside like a mansion room. A few doors, a lot of bookcases and money, a lot of money. He went directly to a pedestal that held what was apparently the family ring and a book.

He was wondering if he should wear the ring now that he was the head of the house when the ring simply disappeared from its base and reappeared in his middle finger, resizing itself to his finger. Just as he felt the ring, the book swung open to the desired page where the oath of vassalage was placed.

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of BLACK_

_Oath of Vassalage_

_I hereby swear by my blood, _

_by my breath and my children,_

_by my magic and my honor,_

_that I will obey without question,_

_keep the secrets of,_

_give silence when demanded of,_

_bow whenever seen anyone of_

_The Noble and Most Ancient House of BLACK._

_I also give my word that all my descendants and_

_All my family line will obey_

_the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of BLACK._

_May my eyes be ripped from its sockets,_

_The flesh torn from my bones,_

_My children be stripped of any honor,_

_My proprieties destroyed completely,_

_And my soul be trapped forever as a ghost _

_If I ever attempt to betray or displease my Lord._

Harry was stunned for a few moments. To give this kind of loyalty was something beyond reason. He realized that it was probably because this had been written a long time ago, and that at the time people had different thoughts about loyalty. He wouldn't force anyone to serve him like this. It was almost completely slavery. If what he remembered from the few history lessons he kept awake for was right, to strip someone of their honor was not only do it socially but also from their manhood and womanhood. He remembered that when Professor Binns told the class about the strip of honor of the old days Hermione was shocked and explained that to do that the men wouldn't be able to marry and the woman were literally striped naked on the streets and raped by passersby with no penalty. The ghostly Professor agreed that it was a barbaric old custom but as several other barbaric customs it was still in force in the Wizarding World.

He gaped. For someone to hand over his family like that… And all other descendants, it was beyond barbaric.

He had to agree that today, probably like in the old days, loyalty could be seen as the only way to survive for a great family, since the plotting among nobles was huge and assassination among the same was not unheard of. It would give him at least a couple of people that he could trust, and if he treated them well and agreed with everything about their own families he could live with that. They would be free. More free then he ever was with the Dursleys.

The Dursleys, he couldn't forget them. There should be something that he could do to help him to forget them, maybe send them to the other side of the world. Yes, maybe he should do it. He also had to keep from scowling when he remembered about Umbridge. He had to get her back. She wouldn't be an assistant to the current Minister for Magic after what she had made him go thru. No, he would not forget the pleasurable time he spent with her. He would repay her in kind.

Now that he had money and people he could trust implicitly, he was ready. Now it was going to start. He was going to repay everything that was done to him, not as revenge but as justice and a reminder that nobody messed with a Potter, especially one that was also a Black.

He made a beeline to the lobby where he knew his employees were waiting for him. As he got there he noticed that several looked chagrined. He wondered why, and decided that it would need investigation. He decided to address a young man in his late twenties that was all smiles.

"Excuse me, but I think we all need to talk and that now would be a good time to do it. You make sure everybody come in."

"Of course, my Lord. Please everyone come in." Said a more then pleased young man.

He was well built and resembled Charlie Weasley but with more aristocratic features. His hair was as black as the night, but that was true about almost everyone in here except from the beautiful woman that had a pale blond hair that looked a lot like the platinum blond of the Malfoys but with visibly more life. She was probably a little older then Harry, about twenty, and she wore a dress that was revealing but at the same time obstructing his eyes on all the places he wished were not covered. She smiled a small smile when she noticed he was looking at her, what made Harry promptly blush to the roots of his hair. He decided that he should be in business mode and simply put aside the girl.

When entering the huge office Harry didn't think twice and seated on the head of the table, waiting for everyone to sit down. As he saw that everybody was seated, he decided that this was the moment to start.

"Welcome all. I'm here as the new head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." And with that pronouncement he knew he had their attention and their loyalty, since he sensed the magic of the oath permeate the room and everyone raised from the place of seat and bowed to him.

Probably more than a few were hoping that the boy forgot or even didn't know that he had to declare himself to them to receive their oath of fealty once again, but that was now past. Since he asked, he would receive their loyalty and obedience if not out of love or fear, out of honor.

They all seated themselves again with a renewed energy coursing thru them. Now they were here with a purpose, to serve their Lord.

"As we all can see, the magic of the oath you all have taken is in force and recognizes me. Is there any question about me or my heritage before we can move on to business?"

"I think I can say on behalf of everyone here that we are pleased that you, my lord, came to your heritage. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black has being without a head for too long to be good for business." An old man all dressed in black velvet and with hair white as cotton said in a clear voice.

"I have being serving this house for over eighty years. Since Lord Markus, who were the grandfather of Lord Sirius's father, we don't have a Lord that is more interested in making a profit and take care of his family than help a Dark Lord to rise."

"That is treason, Camulus! How dare you judge our previous masters!" Said one of the men in the back of the room. He was obviously a supporter of the last few Lords of the house and was very uncomfortable in the presence of the new Lord. He seemed to know that things were going to be different from now on.

"Its ok. What is your name?"

"Johan. Johan McTribe, my Lord." As he said it could be seen in his eyes the pride in naming his heritage.

"Johan, the late Lords are of no consequence right now as I'm the only one you must worry about. I'm your Lord and as such will enforce my authority if needed be."

"Of course, my Lord. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." A chastised Johan replied.

"Forget it. Now let's talk business. Who is at this moment the responsible for the Wizarding world business? I know that the Muggle world business is being conducted by a few of Gringotts' employees."

"I am, my Lord." One of the few that seemed to be quiet and observant in the room raised and answered. His clothes seemed to be made of the blackest silk, and differently than the others, he carried a cane and a large book.

"I have here the entirety of the Wizarding business you own, control, or even have a small participation. I have the records that are updated magically thru Gringotts' archives. There is also a copy of these records that is kept on the family vault that is completely safe and updated magically from my copy. This copy is magically protected so that only Black family members are able to read or write in them being the only exception the main custodian of the files. Me. I'm at your service day and night, also may I say to you that it is an honor to be able to serve the House of Black once more?" The man seemed a little emotional about it, but it was understandable. The last Lord was in prison for over twelve years, the one before was killed and deemed a dark wizard officially, and god knows what before that. They were without leadership for over twenty years. That would change.

"You may. And I'll add to that that it is my honor to be the head of the more important house in the Wizarding world. But let's go back to business. What I want to know is how many of you deal with normal day-to-day business. "

Seeing that nobody was rising, he started to feel uncomfortable.

"Sir, we only oversee the business, I don't think my Lord understands the proportion of your businesses." Said the beautiful girl seated in the back.

"I understand. What I really need to know is this could you handle more? The reason that I'm asking this is because I really only want my vassals knowing about all my business. I'm intending to remove the employees from Gringotts and put the Muggle world businesses on your capable hands."

Silence. There was pride in their eyes, but something was holding them back.

"I want to know which one of you are so prejudiced about Muggles that rather have my house loose money than to deal with them."

"I don't deal with Muggles!" Said an overheated young man looking to be about thirty.

"Show both your forearms!" Harry now had his wand out, and as head of house understood what was meant as completely loyal when instantly every men and woman in the room had their own wands pointed at the same man, and as his custodian had put himself between Harry and harm's way.

"Yes, my Lord." The defeated men said. He couldn't fight the oath that bounded him to be true and obey his Lord.

As he slowly raised the hem covering his arms a black tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth appeared.

"Did you intend to betray me?" Harry said with contempt in his voice.

"No, my Lord! Even if I wanted, I couldn't. All I wanted to do was to serve you and put that crazy man behind me. I never wanted to follow him, I joined only at the insistence of your godfather's mother. She was the mother of my head of house and as such could pressure us to do things she wanted, even if she couldn't benefit directly from our oath, she still got something."

"I'll believe in you right now if you take the oath again and add to it a binding magical oath that you are to never betray me and obey me and not the Dark Tosser." Harry was annoyed that even among his vassals Voldemort had a foothold.

As the oath was taken Harry searched every man and woman to see if there was another Death Eater. Satisfied that there none other he decided to let them all know his plan.

"I'm planning to win this war. Not for the Ministry, but for myself. I need a life and I don't really believe I'll get one while Voldemort is out there. Listen, I'll destroy Voldemort the Muggle way. I cut his reinforcements before he gets them. I'll make sure he doesn't have a single galleon to be able to buy his Death Eaters a ticket out of Azkaban. And more important I'll kill his sorry arse because if he thinks that wizards are great at wage wars, he must have never studied history.

There was a cheer bigger than Harry expected and all the non senior advisers started to leave so that Harry could start plan the Dark Tosser's defeat.

"I need some things and I think that one of you can help me. First, I

need bodyguards. Not Wizard ones, but Muggle, special forces or

something like that. Maybe some Squibs if you can find any. Second, I need to get in touch with the Minister so that he understands who he is dealing with now. Third, I want to buy the Daily Prophet. You do

understand that when I say buy, I don't want to buy stock, I want to

have complete control. Fourth, I want to buy a Muggle business called Grunnings. It's a company that makes drills. After buying it I want a certain Vernon Dursley to be transferred to a parent company on Australia, give him a raise, tell him that he has to move right away and pay for the moving. I just want them as far away from me as possible. And finally, I want to hire some Muggles to teach me

something about business and add to that that I want each and every one of you to have some class with one of the Muggles that I'm going to choose. You all must understand that the Muggles have very much to teach us, especially on guile and betrayal. I'll wait here for you to do what I requested. You all have four hours. You can go." At the last command, the senior advisers paled but remained impassive other than that.

"Thank you, my lord" They said in unison and left in a hurry to do

their Lord's biding.


	3. Plans in Motion

Chapter 3 – Plans in Motion

Harry was walking around Gringotts and playing with the idea of renaming the bank Potter and Black Trust. Dumbledore would freak out. He wouldn't do that, the goblins were friends and he would never annoy friends, even if he could really annoy and freak an enemy.

He kept surprising his goblin friends, walking from one side to the other inside the branch. The goblins tried to help in any way they could, since he was their Chairman and could rewrite policy inside the Financial Wizarding World. Nobody else knew who the new stockholder was, just the goblins since their law prohibited advertise who their board's members were. Nobody would do anything to annoy the goblins since they were the ones that kept all the money safe.

Suddenly Harry felt his arm being pulled aside and noticed with some amusement that it was Bill Weasley. He realized something that the Weasley boy didn't know yet, that now he was his ultimate boss.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Dumbledore knows you are here? I'm taking you to your uncle's house." He said it all in one breath. What Harry would find funny if he hadn't mentioned Dumbledore and simply decided in his stead where he should be.

Harry noticed that while Bill started to berate him, the goblin guards saw their Chairman being accosted by a lowly human employee and were rapidly approaching with grim faces.

"Bill, if I were you, I'd let my arm go." Harry used a low voice he had heard Snape use several times when terrifying first years. Bill was stunned. He never heard his brother's friend speak like that. He released his arm thinking that he could have, in his zeal, hurt him.

"Its not that you hurt my arm, it's that I love your family and would hate to see their son and brother lost because of a foolish action, motivated by a bigger fool that thinks himself as the ultimate wizard only because he is the headmaster of a school and once vanquished a Dark Lord."

Bill was speechless. For Harry to say things like that to him, he should be very bitter concerning Dumbledore and even the Order. Just as he was thinking and trying to decide what to do he was approached from behind by a guard.

"Excuse me, can I help you, sir? Is this man disturbing you? I can send him to the cells, if you like."

"No, he is the friend of my brother and I don't want him in the cells…." He was suddenly cut off when the goblin raised the halberd an inch from Bill's nose.

"I'm not talking to you, you lowly human employee. I'm asking the Chairman if he wants you thrown in jail for assaulting him inside the premises of one of his branches. As its common knowledge, the goblins, after the last goblin rebellion, retained the rights to imprison, judge and execute anyone committing a crime against one of it's senior employees inside our branches. Since he is our utmost senior employee… Sir, how about it? Should I throw him in the brig?"

"No, its ok, I don't think he was trying to injure me. Were you, Bill?"

"Eh… No… Mr. Chairman." Bill's world was upside down. What in Merlin's name was happening here? Since when Harry is the Chairman of Gringotts board or even an employee of Gringotts for that matter. He had to talk to Dumbledore about it.

"Bill, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that you must talk to Dumbledore, but I assure you, you are not going to talk to him. Since you are an employee of Gringotts, you also signed a magical binding agreement that states that you cannot reveal any of the secrets revealed to you by one of the other employees and referred to you as a secret. I'm telling you that it's a secret that I now am the Chairman of Gringotts Board."

"Damn, Harry, you know Dumbledore must know this. And how in the hell did you get to be the Chairman if you are a minor in the Wizarding World?" It was then that the truth hit Bill in the balls. He suddenly was queasy and knew what Harry had done. He somehow had emancipated himself in both the Muggle and the Wizarding World and finally had helped the goblins against he Minister for Magic with that new absurd law about controlling Gringotts.

"Merlin! You now own Gringotts?" Suddenly Bill was uncomfortable; to be able to buy the goblins out even when they want you to buy them out it was to be rich beyond reasoning. It was mind boggling.

"Yep. I do own it. But its no problem we are still friends, you only have to stop going to the old coot for everything that happens in here. It should be ok, since you shouldn't be doing that anyway. Right?" Harry used his serious face while saying this so Bill would understand that being friends with the Chairman would only take so far.

"Yes, Har… Sorry, Mr. Chairman. I understand." Said an even more uncomfortable Bill Weasley, he was feeling like being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He knew that his new ultimate boss already realized that he was always passing information on the goblins to the order, and the message was very direct. It should stop now.

"Its ok to call me Harry outside. Its only here that we must maintain a certain decorum, you understand, right?" Harry was a bit apprehensible he didn't want to sound like he thought too much of himself to even talk to the Weasleys, but noticed that Bill understood.

"No, Mr. Chairman, its really ok, I understand. Can I go back to my work now?"

"Sure, go ahead and have a good day."

"Thanks."

Finally the Director sent a goblin to call him saying that he would be available now for the rest of their talk. Harry went straight to the office he now knew belonged to the goblin Director and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi, can we resume our small get-together?"

"Sure thing, have a seat."

After seating in one of the huge chairs with obviously comfort charms he turned to the waiting goblin.

"Ok, what do you want to be done about the muggle businesses we are now managing for your state?"

"I want it all to be transferred to the control of my vassals. They are going to learn that money is money and muggle money doesn't differ from wizarding pureblooded money."

"My feelings exactly."

"Great. Now that this is settled I want to know what is the actual revenue we pay the Ministry for being the sole bank on the Wizarding World. I want to see if I can cut that in half at least." Harry was serious about making more money than any other so that he could use it all to thwart Voldemort's plans.

The Director opened a split grin like Harry had never seen before and started to go thru the papers in his desk. After about three and a half hours the meeting was finished and Harry was in his own office, which was the largest he had ever seen, when someone knocked at his door.

"Yes." Harry had been notified by the goblin sentries that his vassals had arrived with some other men dressed in weird muggle clothes. He was sure they would be his new bodyguards at least a few of them.

"My Lord, we are out here waiting on your pleasure." Said one of the senior advisors before going out promptly.

"Come in, come in, I don't have all day." Harry was getting impatient, he knew he had to play a part as their Lord or they would never really respect him, but it was getting annoying to be awaited hand and foot.

"We come bearing good news, my Lord." The Custodian said with an impassive face.

"Good. What are those?"

"We succeeded in every task my Lord had for us. You are now the new owner of the Daily Prophet as well as the muggle Drilling Company. We have already talked to the employee Vernon Dursley and he will be on the first flight tomorrow morning to Australia. And last but not least you have a meeting with the Minister for Magic tomorrow at your leisure."

"Thank you. I'll take that you also got the bodyguards I requested."

"Yes, my Lord. They are here but on such a short notice I had to get some unsavory types."

"Are they trustworthy? I mean do they know what to do and to keep their mouths shut?"

"Yes, my Lord. Some of them are squibs from magical families, and others served together the Special Forces. They were retained as your bodyguards for a good sum of money, and they know the meaning of loyalty since they served as military personal for years."

"How did they take the true about the Wizarding world?"

"Pretty well, several of them already knew since they date inside their ranks and they are involved with witches and other squibs."

"Good. Send the chief of security in here. I want to know the man who is going to be responsible for my security."

"Of course, my Lord."

After opening the door his Custodian motioned to someone who was just outside the door. He noticed several others wearing a black suit just outside looking very menacing. Suddenly a very large man entered, his eyes taking on everything before he committed to really enter the room. He had an army's hair cut but you could notice that he had brown hair, his torso could be of a small troll and his suit, even if well tailored, was obviously made to conceal some weapons. He looked around and let his eyes rest on Harry.

"Sir."

"You are the chief of my protective detail, am I right?"

"Sir. Yes, Sir."

"One Sir is more than enough, thank you. What is your name and what was you former rank and specialty? And where you were working until now?"

"John J. Argyle. First Sergeant and I used to do Reconnaissance, extraction and termination, sir. I was working at a detective agency until a couple hours ago."

"Did you like your job there, Sergeant?"

"Sir. Yes, I did like it."

"Than why did you quit?" The man seemed a little uncomfortable with the question but straightened and answered.

"Your man here offered me more than I could make in a lifetime and also the chance to be with the boys. I had to retired a couple of years ago because I reached the maximum age for special operations. In this work I can do what I was trained for and also keep working with the team I trained. Nothing wrong with my skills, Sir just an age thing."

"I see, and what about your boys, what they were doing?" Harry was really interested to know what the guys were doing after leaving the military.

"Well Sir…" He looked very embarrassed.

"They were working in a protective detail for witnesses as freelancers. I told them that I had a good job and maybe they could take a piece of the action. You see, we worked together for several years and I trained them all. When they got word from your man here that you were going to pay me a lot more to do the same job, and as an icing on the cake kick that Voldemort guy in the arse, they couldn't resist." He opened a frightening grin. Harry decided that he was going to like this guy.

"Ok, hypothetical situation: I'm walking with you guys around Diagon Alley and several Death Eaters appear, what do you do?"

"Protect the principal, retrieving him from the area while the rest of the team take them out. In case you are wondering, you are the principal."

"I had understood that. Tell me in another situation, like: If I'm walking around Diagon Alley and several people recognize me and start to mob around me, what do you do?"

"Keep them at bay while the principal finish his business in Diagon Alley and only after he is finished, then we retrieved him from the public arena."

"Great, I think we are going to get along just fine." Harry was really happy that he wasn't taking after the Order in thinking that he was supposed to be safe at all times in expense of his life.

"How many men you've got with you?"

"Thirteen, Sir."

"Good. For the beginning its ok but keep your eyes open for good men, you are authorized as my head of security to hire as much as 100 professional bodyguards. They are supposed to guard me in all my proprieties. They are all to receive a good pay and have an insurance made in the name of someone they choose in case something happens to them in the line of work. I want them to know that we take good care of our own."

"Yes, sir." The man decided he liked this kid even if he was the boss. He really liked the way he handled things. He would be a great leader of men.

"Now I need to go to London, are your guys up to it, Sarge?"

"Yes, sir. We are more than up to it. Could I know where are we going?"

"Sure, first we are going to try and hire a history teacher, then we are going to try and find a warfare logistics officer and finally got o lunch and go to a store to buy some clothes for you guys."

"Great, sir. May I suggest that we also go to an equipment store, sir? The boys don't own enough for them and you to feel safe enough. They are packed with only their 45's and that a lot under what they are used to."

"Okay. Do you know of a place that sells this kind of stuff?"

"Yes, sir. But I need to know if do you want us to go legit or with anything we can get our hands on?"

"Let me try to smooth it with my team of lawyers, if they can't make the government approve, what I doubt, you go with whatever you get your hands on. I'm not going to be less protected because the government thinks that I should be."

"Ok, Sir." Finally a boss that realized that almost all brass are either stupid or corrupt. This was going to be fun, even if he didn't get to go on missions he was going to have fun.

Just as Harry started to prepare to leave the bank he heard a big commotion at the entrance. A few minutes passed and a couple goblins xx guards accompanied by four bodyguards, which he identified by their muggle suits and alertness, abruptly entered the office. Without saying anything, his chief of security stood in front Harry, ready to receive anything intended for his boss. After a look from the bodyguards that entered the office with the goblins he relaxed a bit positioning himself at the right side of his boss.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry asked in a somewhat awkward manner. He already knew what had happened. Probably, for whatever the reason, the Order simply remembered he existed. There was a chance that the usual Order drunken bodyguard was on guard and simply slept thru all day and was awakened when the change of guard was supposed to happen. As soon as they noticed that the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived wasn't at his relative's home they freaked out and called the old coot. Obviously the old coot thought that Harry would come first to Gringotts and came here himself. As soon as his bodyguards and the goblins noticed that the old man was entering the premises without any regard for whom he was disturbing, they decided that he was going to importunate the costumers and should leave. He, of course, demanded to see he manager of the branch, and that was probably when the goblins and bodyguards came here.

Satisfied that he was very good at his guesses, Harry decided to take the advantage of terrain and chose to talk to Dumbledore here, where he had leverage.

"Call the old coot and whoever is with him inside, but don't send him here, send him to the conference room. Please call the manager and tell him that the great Mugwunp himself demands his presence just like he said."

Harry went to the conference room decided to get a laugh out of this.

"I bet he is going to freak out that I'm here. First he is going to say that he is disappointed in me and that I'm putting people's lives in danger by being outdoors. Next he is going to say that I'm going back to my relative's house and I'm not to get out until the end of the summer. And finally, when he finds out that he lost and can't do anything to force me, he is going to try and sway the goblins to hand me to him so that he can protect me from myself."

"Hey, boss I take that bet. How about 100 pounds?"

"Done, but I'll give 10 to 1. If you win I give you 100 pounds and if I win you give me 10 pounds."

"Even better." Grinned the old soldier.

After a few minutes of commotion at the door a couple of people entered the conference room. He immediately recognized Tonks, Shackebolt, Dumbledore, Mundungus, Snape and Remus. There were other four members he didn't recognize. Dumbledore sighed when he saw Harry and walked forward.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I'm very disappointed in you. Don't you know it's dangerous for you and to other people when you leave your relative's house? "

At the same time he was speaking Harry had raised one finger then another indication that the supreme Mugwump had done exactly what he had foreseen.

Dumbledore started to get annoyed that Harry didn't respond and was visibly communicating with one of these muggles with his hands, indicating something.

"Harry, you are going back to your aunt's house and you are going to stay there for the rest of the summer, do you hear me?"

Harry didn't respond, just raise another finger. Then he decided to see Remus reaction. At first he seemed worried but now he seemed to be having fun.

"Don't you see, Headmaster, he thinks that people doesn't matter, he simply wants to come to Diagon Alley to be adored by his undying fans." Drooled Snape.

"Yeah, you git, you are right. Now do you want my autograph?" Harry's reply to the bating of Snape surprised everybody except his bodyguards, who stood impassive.

"You little brat I'll…" As soon as Snape started to draw his wand to curse Harry he saw himself on the floor looking at the barrel of something made of steal. He was sure he had seen one of these before… Yes, it was a gun, a muggle device used to the sole purpose of killing people.

"You stop, next movement I'll make you another hole in that head of yours. Not that you need. You seem to have a lot of them." The bodyguard said that in the deadliest of voices and absently blew a hair from his face. Everybody tensed, hearing in the man's voice that he was serious.

"Wait, Mr. He is one of Harry's professors and wasn't going to harm the boy." Dumbledore said it as it was the world's biggest truth, and that anybody could see it.

"Mr. , whatever your name is, first if he wasn't to hurt the boy I'll change my name to Little Daisy, and second I don't care who he is, if he moves a muscle he wont be no more, got that?"

"Yes, but there's no reason for violence." As he was saying this he touched his own wand to prepare to cast a spell on the man that had Severus on his aim, only to find out that he and everybody with him were looking at the wrong end of guns, and being disarmed.

"You know, Dumbledore, you and your actions are becoming a bit predictable, and annoyingly so, if I might add." Harry said with a funny expression on his face. He knew that he had the Supreme Mugwump where he wanted and he was going to enjoy it.

Dumbledore was, to simply put, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe these muggles were getting in his way. And what had happened to Harry? The boy used to be so shy and obedient. He had to bring this situation under his control. He just had a brilliant idea! He would convince the goblins to hand the boy over to him. He was, after all, his guardian in the Wizarding world. There was nothing more understandable if he wanted his charge to live with relatives. Yes, that's what he would do. He was going to ask the goblins to bring the branch manager and demand that the boy be released to his capable hands. Who these muggles were? They being there was disturbing because since they wore a visible military bearing. Their eyes shone with a glint that Dumbledore had only seen in Unspeakables after years of gruesome work. He needed to know why they were here, and why did Gringotts hired these man to stand guard since goblins were considered by many one of the best soldiers in the magical world. Well, bullocks, he would have to deal with this after he put Harry at the place he should never had left. He would demand answers from the goblins and even from the Ministry right after he had took Harry back to his relative's house.

"Excuse me, could you send for the manager of your branch? Tell him that Albus Dumbledore, in the condition of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, demands his presence."

The goblin looked really annoyed that some wizard would demand the presence of one of the high ranking goblins but knew his place and kept his mouth shut. He looked at Harry, something noticed by only the boy's bodyguards, who tensed a bit. After an imperceptible nod from the Chairman the goblin went out, now certain that he wasn't obeying the old coot like his Chairman referred to the old wizard, but was obeying his own boss. That made the goblin's mouth twitch a little. He really wanted to see how this was going to turn out. He had heard the boy claim of what the older wizard was going to do and the only thing that kept him from laughing out loud was his years of training as one of Gringotts guards. He had to keep decorum since the goblin bank should always be looked as an institution that hired only the most professional and efficient goblins.

He hurried in spite of his thoughts. He had to call the branch manager, and maybe, just maybe, another couple of guards. He laughed again when remembered the way his boss' bodyguards had dominated every threat before even him could act. No, he wouldn't need to bring other guards. Those human were goblin guards material. Even if he had never encountered a human that could be called that, he knew quality of service when he encountered it. Just as he finished his train of thoughts, he came to the door of the manager of the branch. He prepared himself to what could only be described as a explosive situation. He had thought that by what these wizards talk among themselves, especially the other human employees, that this old man was wise, but he was sure he had heard it wrong because he was about to do something that everybody knew shouldn't be done: to tell a goblin manager that he was going to obey someone other than his boss. And that wouldn't go well with anybody, especially the goblins on management, who had already worked a lot of years having to obey everybody. It usually meant that when the goblins achieved the manager position of a branch they only answered to the goblin in charge and to the board of directors, which were both made up of directors and share owners, and they liked that because the share owners and the directors usually only called them to order them around when something wasn't right or working the way they should be, so if he made his work as he should do, he wouldn't have to obey nobody, except the rules of the goblin bank.

"Excuse me, Mr. Manager." The goblin peeked inside in a hesitant way.

"What now? Can't you see that I'm working on the balance of our branch? It's over three hundred years that we don't have the kind of profit that we made this month. Sure, the businesses that were generated by the Chairman alone count for a good part of that, but I don't see how they can ignore it. I really think that I'm in for a promotion." The goblin babbled, obviously already imagining himself working as the director of one of the minor branches around the world.

"Sir, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot is here and is demanding your presence at once. I'll wait for you outside." The goblin said it all in one breath and exited before he could be the target of the manager's fury. He knew very well the punishments dealt by the management of Gringotts. Remembering his first week, several years ago on the French branch of the bank, when he had made the French Minister be searched, causing a great incident. He was then detached to the security of one of the high rollers vault at the last underground vault among the dragons and nobody to talk to. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice, even if he still considered that as the French Minister had said something derogative about the goblin guards they still should be entitled to verify if the Minister had foul intentions towards the bank.

"What! How dare he come to my work and demand to see me! And at once! I'll let him have a piece of my mind. Yes, I'll talk to him." He was fuming. He couldn't believe his ears. He demanded! That was precious, when he needed the goblings he came here quietly and talked to us trying to have us circumvent even his Ministry's laws so that he could fight for the greater good. I'll show him the greater good!

He got out and looked for the goblin that had called him. As he looked around, he found one of the goblin guards that was supposed to be at the door.

"You! Tell me what that old fool did this time, while we walk there." After a small resume he wasn't fuming any more. If the Chairman wanted him someplace that was something completely different, that was what he was paid for. He would enjoy seeing how the man was going to try and manipulate the boy now that he had the unconditional support of the goblins.

As they got there they noticed that Dumbledore was waiting at the door. Dumbledore assumed what he probably thought was his best grandfather look and started on the manager's direction.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Manager." He opened a big winning smile.

"It was good until a few minutes ago. What can I do for you?" This old man was really something. To come here and simply demand my presence and then when he sees me he talks to me like we are old friends seated in a cave talking about old war battles! I think I simply send a spell that casts him into oblivion. No, I have to do what is best for the bank, and the chairman probably has a plan to deal with this meddlesome old man already.

"I'm here as the legal guardian of a minor that finds himself within this bank. I ask that you help in get him to accept that I have every right to send him home to his relatives. I also need you to get him to agree not to come here without me." He said it in a way that looked like he was doing a favor to the goblin in removing an annoying kid from under his roof.

"Of course, Dumbledore, if there is a minor here that you are the guardian you have every right to remove him to whatever place you want. I'll tell him exactly that as soon as you show me where this boy is." He said with a smile knowing very well that his Chairman was an emancipated minor and as such considered an adult in the Wizarding world and in the goblin nations. He also remembered that, as the Chairman of the most sacred and important goblin institution, Harry was privileged with an honorific citizenship from the goblins nations as well as diplomatic immunity for anything that happens within its branches.

"Good, you see it my way. He is right here inside this office." He pointed to the place Harry was in.

As the Manager got in, he bowed to the Chairman and received an acknowledgement nod from him. As he looked around he noticed that there were several men dressed in black muggle suits hovering around his boss.

"Ok, Dumbledore, where is he?" He said in mock concern looking around the room his eyes going over Harry again and again.

"Right there! He is sitting in that chair! Don't try to make a fool out of me!" All pleasantness had left his voice and his face. Now everybody could see that he was annoyed but this public display of dismissal of his concerns from the goblin.

"Sorry, Dumbledore, but I don't see a minor in here, especially one that you are a guardian of. Maybe he is in one of the other rooms." The Manager said in a pleasant voice, like he was talking to children.

"NO, YOU TWIT! HE IS RIGHT OVER THERE! THERE! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" As soon as those words left his mouth he knew he had overstepped his boundaries. Now he had lost it, to scream at the goblin chief was certainly going to earn him a big headache, but none of it mattered now. What mattered was that he got Harry back where he wanted and the goblins be damned!

The room seemed to freeze in time as the goblins and the wizards presents showed their shock and horror for what Dumbledore had just done. Everybody seemed to wait for the goblins response except for the man in black suit who seemed more than comfortable in the room, and the only action taken being was to put Harry behind two of them. The goblin let the smile slide from his face as he screamed a couple of words in Gobbledegook.

"_bladvak mok ladlovak mookap, glurnuut!"_

At hearing this words the two goblins in the room paled visibly and one of them ran outside the room. A few minutes' later ten goblin guards swarmed the room looking very menacing with huge axes in their hands. Two of the goblins wore plain black robes and bowed only to Harry as they entered the room. All other goblins seemed to give them a wide berth when they passed near them.

"Now Dumbledore, you are going to be held accountable for the offences you made to me." The Manager spoke with a quiet and deadly voice.

Dumbledore recognized the robes of the goblins as being of the goblin warders, those few that were considered masters in goblin magic and paled. These goblins were used normally to create great wards around vaults, he remembered reading that when the goblin revolt occurred. It usually took a group of ten to twenty wizards to deal with a single goblin warder.

"Wait, I didn't mean to scream. All I want is that Harry is delivered to me as the law states. If you give him to me I'll leave and an incident will be avoided. You will be complimented by your boss, I'm sure."

"Enough." The Boy-Who-Lived had enough of this business. He had things to do, and stay here arguing with the old coot was not one of them.

Dumbledore looked very abashed that Harry would take that tone in front of goblins ready to attack, and was more than shocked when he saw that all the goblins in the room bowed to the boy's will. What was happening? He had to get Harry and leave this place fast, he had to seize the moment of confusion on the other wizards and the moment the goblins had their head bowed to retrieve his wand that rested on the table and run for the door with the boy.

As he prepared to spring to life in a rush and do what he had planned in his head, he was again looking at the wrong end of a muggle gun. Apparently the chief of those muggles in black suits was really observant and had seen that Dumbledore was getting ready to do something foolish and therefore took steps to stop him. Not only the man had a gun to his head but he also managed to in a second cover the space between Dumbledore and his wand. Now it was finished and Dumbledore knew it. He bowed his head in defeat as he listened to what the boy had to say.

"Dumbledore, I'm no longer your charge." At this the old wizard snapped his head in attention. What had Harry done?

"I'm sure that you are at this very moment thinking what have I done. I'll tell you. I was emancipated."

The silence in the room was almost palpable. The faces of the wizards of the room contrasted to the impassive facades of the bodyguards and the goblins.

"What do you mean emancipated?" How could Harry have pulled this off?

"I asked those loving relatives that I have to have me emancipated and they agreed." Have feigned innocence while saying this. He could see the weird look that Remus gave him and responded with a 'I'll tell you later' look of his own that seemed to calm the werewolf.

"How did you manage to make them sign anything? They wouldn't have done it just for you. They don't care how you are feeling, not even how you are physically." Having saying that out loud was the biggest mistake he could have done and as soon as he got the words out he could feel what he had done.

"What do you mean? YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW HOW THOSE DAMN MUGGLES WERE TREATING HIM AND YOU DID NOTHING! YOU EVEN PRETENDED THAT YOU THOUGHT HE WAS EXAGERATING! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?"

This came from Remus who was right next to Dumbledore at the moment and screamed from the top of his lungs. You could see the wolf on the border of taking over. As he saw it, a cub of his pack was wounded and here was the one responsible for it. He regained his control when he listened to the dead inflection on the voice of the son of his best friend as he spoke to Dumbledore.

"I find myself in the unique position, Albus, to realize that you did all you did for the greater good."

At hearing this Remus looked at him as if he had sprouted a second and a third head. Before he could berate the boy in front of him he was silenced by a look from Hogwarts' younger seeker in a century.

"Good, then you do realize that I must insist that you go back to your aunt's house for the greater good right?" He hoped that Harry had understood why he had done it all, and that he knew what was best for him and the Wizarding world.

"No. I told you that so you understood that everything that I'll do from now on is for the greater good and that, while I understand that you thought you were doing what was best, I don't agree. As probably you will find out that you don't agree with what I think is better for me and for the Wizarding world. But I ask you to take solace in knowing that whatever I do is going to be for the greater good." He spat those last two words like they had an acrid taste in his mouth.

"Now, I ask you to leave, since you seemed to have offended one of my employees, and also to be annoying the others."

"What do you mean employee? He is the bank manager. He does work for you, he works for Gringotts."

"You will find out that they are one and the same in the future. Please guards accompany these wizards to the door and give them their wands back as soon as the leave the building premises. I also state that from this day on all of you will have to surrender your wands at the doors for the safety of the bank's employees."

After he said that the wizards were herded by the men in black and the goblin guards and escorted from the bank to the chagrin of Dumbledore.

As soon as he got his wand back Albus Dumbledore decided that he had to know more about the situation. He would call an order meeting and grill Bill Weasley for information that he would definitely have.

"All of you go back to your tasks. Notify everyone that there is an order meeting tonight at the usual place." He said that dismissing the other wizards.

Feeling a little bit better having taken the steps to ensure the Wizarding world was safe he apparated to Hogsmeade, intending to walk the rest of the distance to Hogwarts.

Harry was fuming. That old coot would see what happened when you manipulated a Black like he did.


	4. Cash or Plastic

Hi guys I'm starting a crusade to try and get me a beta reader. Since is a totally voluntary job I hope someone who reads this want become it. Everybody who wants to became the beta writer please send me an email to me with your availability for reviewing. I'd like one beta for the grammar, punctuation and spelling review and another for the story consistency review. Thanks.

Here goes the chapter.

**Cash or Plastic**

Harry decided that he needed to go get some lunch. Just because he had an altercation with that senile old man that was no reason for him to get skinner than he already was.

He directed himself and his entourage to a teller.

"Excuse me. I need a way to buy things in the Muggle world, what do you have for me?"

The goblin bended over a desk and murmured a couple of words as he reached inside it.

"Sir, this is a magical pouch that you can retrieve money direct from your vault, just think how much and what currency you want and that's what will come out of it. We also have this plastic card, that our muggle employees love as they can use in the Muggle stores and not arise suspicion, since carrying large sums of money do rise some eyebrows at these stores. The money also come out of your vault. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you."

Having decided that he turned to the ever present chief of security and motioned for him to follow.

"Let's get out of here, Sarge. I need to get things done in London as soon as possible."

"Sure thing. Boys, lets wrap it up here. We are going to London buy some uniforms and equipment." At this the Boy-Who-Lived noticed several of the normally impassive bodyguards grin in response.

"Yes sir." They echoed thru Gringotts.

"I want you to meet me here tomorrow first thing in the morning." He said to his Custodian, and received a nod as affirmative and a bow as response.

He directed himself to the door when he remembered something important, he had forgot yesterday about the Malfoys. At this he turned around and directed himself to the Custodian.

"What was your name again?"

"Drakur, Emilian Drakur my Lord."

Harry shivered at the resemblance between the last name of his Custodian and that of his arch-nemesis at school.

"Emilian, I need you to be ready to buy out the Malfoys from everything that they have. Wait until the value is almost laughable and buy them out. Don't worry about how I'm going to make the stock value fall just do it when is at a tenth of it nominal value, ok."

"Yes, my Lord."

"One other thing, I want permit for my men to carry deadly weapons, do you think you can manage that?"

"Yes my Lord. We have a security company that has several contracts with the military and as such have all the permits you should require. All I have to do is to add their names to the company roster and it's all done." While saying this he asked each men their names and waved his wand on several pieces of paper he retrieved from his pocket. After finishing, he handed each of the man a laminated card with the respective permits.

"Thanks! That was quick" He said with a smile.

"Could you stop calling me 'my Lord', except when we are in public? I'm getting the impression that we are going to talk a lot about my businesses and I get tired of hearing these 'my Lord' all the time. Call me Harry when we are alone."

"As my Lord wishes." Harry grimaced and Emilian smiled.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

As he left he made a beeline to the Leaking Caldron. There were people at the streets and almost everybody seemed to stare at the large group of muggles in suits. He didn't care, he was used to being stared at.

As soon as they were at the door of the bar, his chief of security motioned him to the side and sent his men inside first, except himself and two others that were there to cover a possible retreat. After a few minutes one of the men came back.

"All clear sir."

They then entered the bar and went straight to the London exit. As they reached the street Harry realized he had forgotten something, the transportation. But as soon as he started to go back the Sarge motioned to him.

"Sir, the cars are on the back street." He grinned as he had already realized what his boss was thinking.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that the man had thought about transportation, and let it show thru a small smile.

"Ok, let's go." He mentioned for the man to show the way. At all times Harry never had felt so safe. There was at all times at least two layers of bodyguards between him and every other person on the street. Some were annoyed to have to give way to such a young person, but knew better then to argue with a large detail of what looked like well trained bodyguards. It was weird, Harry thought the muggles didn't gave a second glance, sure they saw him with his retinue, but thought nothing of it. It seemed normal to them.

As they reached the cars, he decided that transportation was also a necessity and told the driver to stop at the first good dealership he saw. It wouldn't do to the head of house Black be riding on a used van.

When arriving at the dealership they noticed long limos and several other kind of cars, it was only then that Harry remembered to ask the Sarge what was the better car to have in a protective detail. He remembered well his uncle boasting about the better the car the better the man, he loathed the idea that he would became someone like his uncle, but dismissed it entirely when remembered how he was treated by the man-pig. He would never treat someone from his family like that. But the important thing was that Vernon taught him that a big part of the world only give you respect if you impose it. So he asked his chief of security which would be the most imposing car but for obvious reasons would also be an asset and not a hindrance in a pursuit.

"A good car would be a beemer probably a BMW M6 but it would be kind of expensive since we will need three of them. So we can also…"

"Money is no problem. If the BMW M6 is the best that's hat we will get." With a new found confidence that he never showed before, he smiled at his chief of security.

He was starting to really like the man. He thought that he should be careful because he didn't really knew him, but something in the man told him he was all right.

"Ok, boss. You are the man signing the checks." He said with a pleasant laugh.

They parked at the costumers parking lot, and as they were starting towards the general office they noticed that there was a man coming in their direction. Promptly the Sarge had put himself between Harry and danger while the others made a quick eye sweep of the premises.

"Hello, may I help you?" The man said with a glee that showed them that they were the first big costumers of the day, or even of the week.

"Sure thing, we are here to buy a couple of cars. Do you do armor plating?" The sergeant said in a straight voice of someone who wasn't intending on loosing any time.

"Yes sir, you came to the right place. Let me see…" He shuffled some papers and found a list of cars with pictures and prices. He handed them to the chief of security that handed them promptly to Harry.

"What do you think, boss?" He asked more to show the man who was in charge than out of curiosity for the cars.

The man showed a disappointed face as if even with a large retinue of bodyguards the young man wouldn't be able to effective buy any car.

"Yep, they have it here."

"Tell me something, why do you have so many armored cars for prompt sale? Aren't they much more expensive?" The chief of security asked, this time really curious about it.

"Actually we only do it for the more expansive cars, because of the recent terrorist attacks. It's becoming very popular with the elite." The salesman was a bit more encouraged for if the man was a trusted advisor he probably had authorization for purchase. As he finished the explanation he grinned knowing that they had found what they wanted and only wouldn't buy if money was a problem.

"Ok, I want these three here." Harry said pointing three BMW M6 with armored plating.

"How much for the three of them?" Harry asked a speechless salesman. It seemed the man expected to sell one car and not three. The fact that they had armored plating was not just an optional but icing on the cake since it almost doubled the price of the cars.

"Eh… Form of payment?

"I'll Charge it to my bank account."

"Wait while I ask the manager what discount I can give to you." The man hurried and came back a couple of minutes after with a small man that reminded Harry of his Charms Professor.

"Hello. My employee told me you want to by a couple of beemers. I'm pleased to inform you that I can give you a five percent discount if we close the deal right now. The total will be

330 thousand pounds."

"Done. Where are the cars?" Harry was getting impatient; probably he was low on sugar.

The man escorted him to the office to pass his card, while the salesman hurried to make the cars ready for the best sale he had ever made.

After a completely shocked manager received a positive transaction from the boy's credit card, they waited for about three hours for the cars to be ready and left on the new cars in direction of the nearest restaurant they could find.

After two laps around a block they decided that any food would be better then no food and stopped at an old cantina that seemed to be on the verge of bankruptcy. The benches were frayed, as were the table cloths, the plates seemed to be very old but also very clean , the people working inside seemed every bit as happy to receive them as they were to have any food.

The smile the waitress showed when she saw the size of Harry's party illuminated the room. The new Chairman of Gringotts found himself watching her closely. She was very small almost the size of Ginny Weasley, but not quite. Her hair fell on her back like a cascade of black water until it reached almost her waist. The bluest eyes fitted him as she asked him what he would have for lunch. She was beautiful. As he didn't listen for the first time she repeated herself making him blush only to match her own blush at seeing the way he looked at her.

As soon as the food was brought from the kitchen Harry and his bodyguards new they had made the right choice. The smell of rich and fulfilling spaghetti reached their nostrils making all of them salivate. The cook made way with the food to see if the costumers were enjoying the pasta he had just prepared for them. His name was Antonio, as he introduced himself to the young boy that seemed in charge of the entourage. He had wondered how such a young man had so many under his rule, he was probably about the same age of his niece Jamie, that waited tables at this restaurant, but dismissed since the rich were a different kind of people. He noticed that the boy kept looking at Jamie and that Jamie also seemed interested in the boy. He knew it would never work out a boy like this from a very rich family would never be allowed him to get involved with a simple waitress. Even if it would be only some dates, that would never be allowed.

"Your pasta is delicious, Mr. Antonio." The boy said in a deep voice.

"Thank young, sir, but you can call me simply Antonio, everyone of my regular costumer, call me… That is, used to call me Antonio." The man seemed to remember something painful for his face had a sorrowful look, and his eyes had lost some of its life.

"Is there a problem Antonio?" Harry was curious to find out what could make such a happy man feel suddenly sorrowful like this.

"Nothing to concern you with."

"It's the Robinnellis." The waitress said in a quiet voice.

"JAMIE!" The man was shocked.

"What do you think you are doing inconveniencing our costumers with something that only concerns our family!" He seemed really distressed about what the girl said. Harry couldn't figure it out what she had done. She had only said someone's name.

Harry once would have been pressed to know what was their problem, but now he knew that something were best left unsaid. If they had a problem and didn't want to share it wasn't his place to force them. He would eat his wonderful meal and leave. The only thing that bothered him was that beautiful girl that kept looking at him with those large blue eyes. Not that she bothered him, it was that he wasn't used to have this kind of reaction to girls, the last girl that affected him like that was Cho Chang.

"I'd like to know what is the secret of this pasta of your, it is simply wonderful."

The life seemed to come back to the eyes of the man. It looked like he was really proud of his cooking. What Harry couldn't figure it out was how a restaurant with a great cook like this, a great service like the girl, Jamie, he thought he heard her uncle call her, and her friend provided was in the verge of bankruptcy. It was mind boggling.

As if intending to interrupt that train of thought his chief of security, that was the only one of his men that was seated with him, nodded toward the door. All the Boy-Who-Lived could see was three burly men with battered faces come into the restaurant.

Harry noticed all his men tension rise. They barely moved, but he knew they were probably fidgeting on their hand guns.

When Antonio laid his eyes on the men that had just entered it seemed that the temperature of the room decreased by 20 degrees. The leader of the men went to Antonio and with a sneer started to speak while eyeing Jamie with hungry eyes.

"What are these people doing in here? I thought that you had understood what Don Regallo had said about your restaurant… It has to be shut down for the construction of the new mall." The man had a very serious expression on his face.

"Yes, I know, they came in while I was going to close down, just wait for them to go and I'll sign everything and close the place." Said a resigned Antonio.

Harry was too hard pressed by the things happening in the Wizarding world to meddle in the muggle world and its problems, so he kept his mouth shut, eat his meal and left with a weave to the man and his family.

The new Lord Black had now to go to the equipment store so that his men had all of the best gear. He turned while they left the restaurant and mentioned to the Sergeant that they should go to the place to buy their gear.

"Sir, the place is near Diagon Alley, the official one at least. But since we can buy them legally there is no reason to pay excess money for them." The sergeant was very pleased to notice that his boss was very interested in keeping his men alive, and that he wasn't cutting corners on equipment. He had lost men for lack of good quality material and he wouldn't loose again. Not if he could help it.

"Sure, let's go, Sarge." Harry was very pleased with his security detail. They weren't, until this moment, intrusive or restrictive as the order was. He started to believe that he could really take Voldemort in the muggle way, not because of the surprise or the fact that he didn't expect it, but because the muggles had several qualities that the wizards lacked, and their organized way to fight was just one of them.

The store was huge, it was named Lieutenant Ford after a hero of a late battle in the Falkland Islands and it was right next to an army recruiting booth.

After entering the store Harry noticed that he was only going to be in the way and pulled the sergeant in a corner.

"Sarge, tell me something. Do you think I'll be in the boys' way if I accompany them in here? I think that I should just go over there and wait while they purchase the gear they want."

"Are you crazy! I mean… Sorry, sir…" The old soldier looked like had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"That's ok. Why do you think it would be crazy, Sarge?" Asked Harry with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well sir, first because they would spend all your money on things they wouldn't use and second we would be here all day…" The sergeant seemed resigned to have to put up with the men buying useless things and having to wait the whole day in the store.

"Forget it, Sarge. You choose the gear and fit the men. What ever you think it's good it's good. Let the men know that you have my utmost confidence and carte blanch to do whatever you think we need for this outfit be the envy of the modern world armies, muggle and wizard. For that we will need a couple of wizards. Do you think you could fit a couple of wizards in this outfit? Maybe trim the fat a little bit and have them ready for any combat situations?"

The sergeant seemed thoughtful for a minute and then his mouth opened in a great grin.

"Sure thing. Just give a good material to start with and I'll give you the best fighting force in the world.

"Great, I wait by the cashier. Make the men hurry; I still have to go to the Daily Prophet.

After a couple of hours the men had been fitted each to a bullet proof vest, an MP5, a taiser, a knife, two glock pistols and handcuffs. After paying for all, the only human to ever own even a percentage of a goblin bank went for the exit.

When hey got to their cars the sergeant hesitantly mentioned to Harry that he wanted to say something but gave up. Noticing this, the Boy-Who-Lived mentioned that he was interested in whatever the sergeant had to say.

"Ok boss, but don't blame if you don't like what I'm going to say, ok?"

"Ok spill it."

"Why don't you just kill them?"

"WHAT! What do you mean?" Harry asked alarmed. He had just armed these men and he didn't feel like to have to fight them in any way.

"I meant go thru Diagon Alley and kill everyone with dark mark. It would certainly make things easier."

"I know it would but the Wizarding world is very skittish. If I do something like that they would say that I want to be a new Dark Lord, and that I was killing people that could just go to jail… You know the drill."

"Fuck them." The Sergeant said in a serious voice. "I mean, you have the money, now you have the muscle, you can do it and get away with it." The sergeant seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I know. Let's do it like this. I'll try my way and if it doesn't get any results I'll try it your way, deal?"

"Sir, you don't have to do it the way I'm suggesting. You are the boss."

"I know, but I really think your idea has merits, but I'd like to try my way first since it wont scare the crap out of the wizarding population."

"Ok, boss." The man in charge of Harry Potter's security detail answered with an evil smile.

"Gather the boys. We'll be going to the Prophet now."

After a general hurry they left to Diagon Alley. When they approached the wizarding entrance thru the Leaky Caldron they noticed eight men in dark robes and white masks casting a spell that, for the color it seemed to be the Cruciatus curse.

"Get them. Take one alive if you can, but only if you are sure nobody on our side will get hurt." Harry said in a quiet but deadly voice.

"Yes, sir. Boys, attack formation four on the right flank, four on the left, two in the front, you two stay with me to protect the principal, got it?"

The men nodded since if they gave the usual hurray the suspects would hear them. They moved like predators in a forest. Just as he sent the men in, he realized that the Death Eaters had never had any chance. While the servants of the Dark Lord took pleasure in the death of others, these men took killing as a necessity, but a necessity that should be studied and perfected. If you would compare them, it would be like comparing the amateurs to the professionals. One does it because he enjoys, the other do it because he can do it better then anybody else.

In three minutes it began and it was over. Six Death Eaters dead and two unconscious. It happened so fast that nobody really knew what happened.

The followers of Tom Riddle were there for their initiation and it was supposed to be a great one. They had already killed four and raped other two, but when it came to destroy the Leaky Caldron they met strange men wearing muggle clothes. They sneered at them and started to point their wand to AK them, but as soon as they started to move their wand's arms they were on the ground.

One felt the pain coursing thru his body was something akeen to the Cruciatus curse that his master was so fond of distributing, even among his followers. His body went stiff and than started to trash about him, he couldn't do anything except cry out in pain and pass out. He didn't know that he, together with another Death Eater, were the lucky ones.

All the rest had been killed in a spree of gunfire that aimed only for the head and chest. Since all the men were expert marksman they all got the shots where they fired and all the places they fired were deadly. The first man had his head completely ripped off from his shoulders, the second was completely flabbergasted when his entrails started to spill from a knife wound one of Harry's commandos had inflicted when he was too close to use his MP5. All the Death Eaters were killed in a similar manner, gruesome and at the same time, efficiently.

After finishing they came back, saluted the men who had thought them all they knew, and waited for the status of the mission.

"Mission accomplished. But I tell you what, Davidson, you almost bought it, son. How did you let him get so close that you had to use your knife instead of your gun!" The sergeant seemed disappointed, but a glint in his eye told otherwise.

"Sorry, sir, it won't happen again, sir." Said an ashamed soldier hearing that his sergeant was not satisfied with his work."

The chief turned to Harry to see if he was satisfied with his team, and could see that the boy was very happy with the results.

"Sir, your prisoners will be coming with us?" Asked an amused sergeant.

"Yep, bring them with us. That way they won't escape from Azkaban."

The Daily Prophet

After entering the building, Edward had to find the editor. His task was very simple; he was to put the fear of god in the heart of the man. He was used to it, since he was a specialist on takeovers. When he was contacted by the main owner of the WIPUN publisher and was told that the publishing company had been sold, he knew that in a couple of days a call would be made, and at the end he would get a job again. He was the best takeover specialist the wizarding world had, but since the wizards were not used to huge takeovers in the business sense, he had found out that he didn't have many opportunities to apply what he had learned in the muggle business world. This buy out had come at the right time too, since he was already thinking of working only in the muggle world. It paid better, you didn't have to be annoyed by these blood purists and finally he always had a job.

This new job was something that came out of a dream. One day one of the boys from his time at Hogwarts had called him and told him that the Black family was planning on take over a vast majority of business in the Wizarding world using the muggle way and if he cared to be hired, not as freelancer as he was used to be hired, but as a retainer. The thought made him happy since if he was hired, and by a rich family such as the Black, he would have money, fame and respectability, but he would sure have to show the Black that he was the best, so that they realized he was an asset and not dead weight after this takeover.

He decided that the Prophet was going to be served as an example of how the muggle world did things. The newspaper was going to became more efficient and more respectable, as well as more reliable. Another thing he was going to do was boost the products and business the family owned in the wizarding world thru notes in the newspaper that was the most read by wizards and witches. The competitors would learn that the muggle way of business was ruthless, and he could be too.

"Excuse me; are you the editor of the Daily Prophet?" A man in a black robe with fine silver lining used a curious and amused voice to ask the man sitting in a chair behind a desk with a tag on it that said 'EDITOR'.

The visiting wizard's hair was jet black that seemed to have a life of its own and illuminated is pale and very aristocratic features of his clean and unblemished face.

"Of course I am. Can't you see that tag that says editor?" The man seemed to be fighting and loosing with a few papers in his desk.

"What can I do for you?" He didn't seem a little bit interested in helping the guy in front of him. It seemed that he only wanted to be left alone. He didn't even raise his eyes from his papers.

"I'm here about one of your stories…" He was completely cut of by the editor.

"Listen here, boy, I don't care if your girlfriend was badmouthed, you mother had her picture taken while at the bathtub or anything else. The person you want is McPhersons in our legal department." He said finally looking at the new comer with an oily smile in his face.

"Now if that all you need, you can ask any of the boys out there where our legal department is." He motioned with his hand to the man to get out.

"Actually, that's not what I need. I'm here to give you your notice." The man seemed pleased to say these words and his green eyes glinted with the thought of what was about to happen.

"What do you mean?" To receive a notice was to be in the worst kind of unemployment in the Wizarding world. It meant that he was going to be fired and that the company thought that he was not a useful asset. Usually when someone in one Wizarding Company was fired they received the option to quit, but since the wizarding world didn't have anything like unemployment payments from the government, there was no real difference. But when you were simply notified of your severance from your employer company it was really difficult to get another job. It usually was done when you had really, really annoyed your employer. There was some mistake, this man didn't work for his parent company, the editor thought with easiness. He knew almost all employers of the small publishing company, they were rich but cheap, those men that owned the paper. No, this was probably some kind of prank his reporters were putting on him. If his reporter thought he was going to wet himself without reason they were in for a surprise.

"I mean your employer doesn't think you should be running a newspaper. And as this newspaper is his, you are fired." A small smile crept into him.

"No, I don't think so. I hired all the reporters he wanted, even those who have certain death eaters affiliations, so I don't think our boss is going to get rid of me that easily." The man was a bad actor, he couldn't even stop grinning. Now that I indirectly told them that I know where their loyalties lie, I think they will stop trying to prank me for the next decade of so.

"You don't know my employer. He has taken over your old boss this past week. Since the publishing company was sold for an international holding, so was your paper. I'm sorry to say that you got one of the senior partners of this conglomerate angry after something you said in your little newspaper."

"What! That's impossible! I would never knowingly tar the name of one of the greatest wizards alive. Who was it that I offended?" He was going to try to butter up the new boss, only to be reminded a little too late that he didn't know who the new boss was.

"Lord Harry Potter Black." Said the man in the smuggest way he could muster, knowing that the man had done a lot against the Boy-Lord.

"You mean he bought the paper!" It was all the editor could gather at the shock he received, to know that he had just today sent a new smearing campaign against the boy-who-lived.

He was going to have to try something different. He was going to have to appeal to the man's business side. This man was obviously a respected retainer of the new Black Lord.

"Let me tell you that this newspaper is the single largest newspaper in the Wizarding world. Since I was promoted to Editor, it has never lost its leading ratings. I'm the reason that the Prophet is the way it is today! You can't fire me, if you do you will loose most of your reporters, and also you will loose what makes this newspaper great."

"Ok. I'm happy that you are very proud of this newspaper, but you are still fired." The man motioned to a couple of men dressed in the Paper's security uniform but the editor didn't recognize them. Obviously the new owner had started thru the security detail; he was a smart man, because none of the old guards would obey an order to evict their boss, the one who had got them the job. They moved in the office and motioned to the editor to follow them. Everyone in the newspaper froze in chock as they witness the almighty editor, one that had destroyed countless reporters and used the Prophet to attack without mercy his enemies, was dragged by the security crying and pleading for a job, any job in the newspaper.

Earlier Edward had contacted the right man for the job. They were a group of retired aurors that hired their service for pay. They weren't for rent for just anyone, since they had ethics that severely limited their job offers, but they usually served as a perfect security detail. He had already hired them in the few other takeovers he had done in the wizarding world. The security, he had learned, was one of the first departments that should be quickly changed, since it was normally composed of trusted employees of the man in charge.

With help from the new hired hands they had smoothly changed all the guards with a little more help from the conglomerate security detail. Edward was very pleased to know that the conglomerate also kept so may employees that it had a virtual army at his disposal. He intended to replace the guards with the men from its new parent company, but was told that he could use it as an occupying force but he as the acting editor would need to hire new men for the positions. So he decided that the ex-aurors were perfect for the job. After retrieving the uniforms and badges and paying all that was due to them, the security had been replaced by his men.

After they dragged the editor from the premises with little effort, they reported to Edward who was now sitting on the editor's desk.

"The office is clear, Mr. Edward." The chief of the detail told the pleased intervener. He then decided that it was time for the Black's purge as his employer had told him would be called the first action from the new owner. He laughed to himself; this boy really knew how to get back at people. He had to remember to stay on his new employer's good side. All he had to do now was waiting for his employer to get here and tell him what he wanted done with the next day edition.

OUTSIDE THE DAILY PROPHET

Harry and his entourage walked thru Diagon Alley with the bound wizards as if they owned the place. The wizards and witches on the street opened a wide berth for them to pass, only an idiot would get in the way of the man who had just killed several death eaters and even had a couple of them bounded and cruising thru Diagon Alley. As they reached the front of the Daily Prophet Harry was greeted by a smart looking man who could be Harry's older brother. The unruly hair and green eyes were simply too alike to be dismissed.

"It seemed that my security detail decided to hire me a clone." Harry said in a mocking way.

A booming laughter was all he got in response; the man seemed to enjoy his joke and motioned for him to come in.

"Mr. Harry Potter, I presume." Edward asked already knowing the answer.

"You presumed correctly. And you are Edward, if I'm not mistaken. My Custodian told me that his son had contacted you. But he failed to mention the resemblance." He replied in good humor.

"Good, now that you know who I am and I know you are the boss, let's get to work."

"Good, I never have seen a pureblood wizard so looking forward to work!"

"I'm not. I mean I'm not a pureblood and not that I'm not looking forward to work… I mean… I'm not interested in work… I mean I'm not interested in blood… Just shoot me ant put me out of my misery." He said resigned in mock fatalism.

Harry started to laugh so hard he hardly could stand so he was helped by his bodyguards into the editor's office so that he didn't fall in front of his reporters and made a complete fool of himself. After a few minutes laughing he calmed down and mentioned to Edward to sit on the opposite chair so he could be only focusing on his boss.

"Edward, this is what I want you to do. I want you to start the worst smear campaign against the Malfoys the Daily Prophet has ever done against anyone. And I know that you know that's a lot."

After a few minutes thinking the new editor to the Daily Prophet laughed and when saw the expression of lost on his boss answered.

"You intend to buy the Malfoys out of every business they own and for a very small price. Am I correct?" He asked in a small smug face.

"How do you know that?" Harry was starting to get paranoid; nobody should be able to know this, not this fast. Did this man have a net of informants in the Wizarding world?

"Don't worry." Edward said as if reading his thoughts. "I don't have a network of spies. It was just common sense. In the muggle world when one has the power of the press, one uses it to lower the prices of the competition so they can buy them out." His explanation was very curt and to the point, and Harry could see that some of his bodyguards now understood his moves and admired them.

"Is that all you need from the prophet at this moment, Mr. Potter?" He asked as if he was doing the boy a favor but his eyes were saying that it was just for show.

"Yes I believe it is, Mr. Editor." Harry said in mock formality and nodded toward the guards.

"They are former aurors, now they work for me as a security detail. I mean, now they work for you as a security detail." He said as if in apology.

The boy-lord waved the apology away.

"Tell me, they are trustworthy?"

"Yes, sir. They even saved my life a couple of years ago."

"Good. Could you send the best four in this security detail? I need to fill a few gaps in my detail."

"Sure thing. I send them tomorrow first thing to Gringotts."

"Thanks." Nodding at his new employee he left knowing he now had four ex-aurors in his detail. He was going to go to Gringotts and tell his custodian that they should also invest in buying muggle credit cards and applying them to the Wizarding world, that way wizards with less money would be able to pay for their kid's education or buy books and to parcel out the balance. He was going to make this world see that the muggles were much more advanced in many things.

GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK

After four hours after Dumbledore's visit to the bank, the Director was still fuming. He couldn't remember a time or place that a goblin high employee was treated the way he was. And in front of lower goblins employees! How he was supposed to maintain the chain of command if those wizards were to act like that? No, he had to pay the old man back. He would learn that one shouldn't treat a goblin like he did. He would revoke all the privileges for the Wizengamot, and put as excuse the unfair treatment from the members of the Wizengamot to the goblin employees. Since it is just a privilege they would squirm, splash, and complain but wouldn't be able to do anything. Of course he was going to let some hints that the privileges could come back if the legislative of the wizards has a more understanding leader. Dumbledore's reputation and influence would be destroyed when he was finished.


	5. Goblin’s Revenge is a Bitch

**Goblin's Revenge is a Bitch**

A couple of days after Harry's purchase of Gringott's Bank, one highly ranked member of the Wizengamot went to Gringotts on business. He was completely flabbergasted that he was asked to leave his wand at the door with the guards. He thought to himself, 'I am one of the most powerful men in the Wizarding world, who do these goblins think they are?' He went straight to the highest ranking goblin working there and interrupted him.

"Excuse me. Do you know who I am?" the man demanded in a hysterical voice.

"Yes, Wizard. You are Jona Jorkklup, the second in command in the Wizengamot, known as the Secretary General," said the goblin, with an expression that could be taken as either a smile or a sneer, depending on your point of view.

"SO! HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME TO SURRENDER MY WAND?" The Wizard was loosing it and several of the guards from the lower levels were now pouring into the branch.

"Mister Secretary General, if you would please lower your voice. I will be glad to explain why not only you but the whole of the Wizengamot will now be required to surrender their wands when entering any of the bank's branches." The goblin was becoming annoyed by the arrogance of this human.

"Explain!" The Secretary General said in a deadly calm voice.

"The last time a representative of the Wizengamot was here he not only screamed at a high ranking goblin – just as you are doing now – but also offended him. It was only through the intervention of our most esteemed Chairman that we avoided bloodshed. Let me also tell you that this is not retribution. We, the members of the goblin bank, simply revoked the privileges we had previously granted to all Wizengamot members. All your vaults are now taxable like any other account. From now on, your fortunes will be taxed and you will wait in lines like any other wizard."

Jona Jorkklup was furious. The amount of money the members would lose was absurd. If Wizengamot member's accounts truly were to be taxed, this year alone he would lose over one hundred thousand galleons. Someone was going to pay for this.

"It was probably a misunderstanding by a lowly office representative. You needn't hold all the members responsible for such a thing. Who was the representative that was here?" He was much more amiable now and even smiled at the goblin, certain that he was going to be able to reverse this absurdity. All the other members were going to be very grateful to him for saving them a lot of money.

"It was the head of your organization, one Albus Dumbledore. You see now why the goblins take this so seriously, the very head of the Wizengamot was the one responsible for it." The goblin's tone of voice spoke volumes.

The Wizard was suddenly lost. For the head of the Wizengamot to publicly offend a high ranking goblin was something unheard of. Dumbledore was going to lose a lot of his prestige among his pears. More than that – he was going to have to explain what in Merlin's name he had been thinking, demanding things from the Gringott's goblins in the name of the Wizengamot. The Wizarding Court did not meddle in the affairs of the goblins. Oh yes, Dumbledore had much to explain.

"I see. Thank you for your time." The Secretary General was very annoyed. Worse than his annoyance was the knowledge of his shrinking vault balance, which he didn't like one bit.

The Shrieking Shack

Dumbledore was completely and utterly shocked at how his handling of the boy had gone so wrong. He had been sure Harry would listen to him as he had always done. He was the grandfather figure in a family Harry had never had. He was supposed to obey him without a question. Without a doubt, the relationship he had developed with Sirius Black had put enough backbone in him for it to be a nuisance. It was good that the man was dead. Any more of his influence, and the boy would have become completely unmanageable. As it was, the situation with Harry would be difficult to handle, but he, Albus Dumbledore, would find a way. He always did.

The Order of the Phoenix was gathering around the huge room, eager to hear how the meeting with the boy-who-lived had been. They had no way of knowing that the Boy-Who-Lived had arranged to be emancipated and to blow smoke up the old Wizard's arse.

After all the order had arrived a disturbance in the back of the room caught the attention of the headmaster.

"What is going on back there?" said the leader of the Order in his most authoritative voice.

"Nothing professor. It was just your resident spy who thought he could sneak up on me and listen to my conversations without reprisal." Said a smug Moody.

Dumbledore could see that Severus Snape was sprawling through the back of the floor. The potions master seemed on the verge of casting an unforgivable at the old Auror's back when the headmaster called.

"Come now Severus there's no reason to hold a grudge. Come sit beside me." He said motioning to a chair next to his, eyes twinkling for the first time in this meeting.

"Yes headmaster," said a resigned but taciturn Snape.

"Some of you know what happened when we went after Harry at Gringotts Bank, but many of you don't. What you should know is that the goblins took some things I said the wrong way and as a result some of us will be required to surrender our wands every time we go into Gringotts. If you are asked for your wand don't argue, simply deliver it do what you have to do in the bank and before you leave retrieve it from the guards. Do you understand me?" he asked in a stern voice, indicating that he didn't think that he had left space for any doubts.

After he saw a couple of nods and the rest of the room keeping silent he continued.

"I'd like to find a way to bring Harry Potter back into the protection of the Order. Many of you don't know but he found a way to be emancipated by his muggle relatives and as such became free of our 'suggestions'. We have to find a way for him to become safe once again, in an environment where he can both learn to fight Voldemort and become a young Auror as he stated to professor McGonagall. Am I right to assume he would like to have these lessons Minerva?" He directed the question to a severe looking woman in her seventies.

"I believe so headmaster," she answered, giving him one of her rare smiles. She thought that finally Albus was acting in some way Harry could listen to. The fact that the boy had been put with muggles who abused him was something that still nagged at her conscience.

"Good then let's get to it. I'll send an owl to him requesting that he present himself before September first at Hogwarts and inform him that we are going to add a few classes to those he has already chosen to help him in his future fight with the Dark Lord."

'Good if the boy comes to Hogwarts he will have to obey me. I'll make him understand that if he wants to survive he'll have to listen to everything that I say. Even if I say that he is to be alone with no friends. The sooner the brat understands that, the sooner he will be able to stand against Voldemort and the sooner the Wizarding world will be able to understand that it was all my doing and that I am the only one who deserves to be worshipped.' With these thoughts Dumbledore finished a transformation that started a long time ago when he had put Harry with his relatives even knowing how he would be treated and against his mothers express wishes. He had turned into one of the things he most feared Harry would become, a Dark Lord. Someone who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and didn't care if people got hurt while he achieved his goals. Nobody noticed when a sad phoenix trilled in despair and burst into flame leaving the place it called home forever.

After a brief moment contemplating the future where only he was asked opinions on how to run the Wizarding world, Albus Dumbledore turned to the crowd that would follow him to do whatever he wanted.

"Thank you all for your loyalty and your obedience. You are all dismissed." At saying this he didn't notice a couple of people in the room eyeing each other nodding and leaving the room by a rear door.

All the Order left as their leader thought of ways he could better their world and the living conditions of all Wizards, all but two of them. These two were very suspicious of the headmaster. Remus and Bill Weasley were pro-Harry and had found themselves not necessarily in agreement with everything the old headmaster said, especially in the last few months. The headmaster had lost some of his good nature in dealing with Harry, and that annoyed the older Weasley as well as the werewolf. They shared a couple of sideways glances, and that was enough to understand that they shared the same opinion on the subject. They would support Harry even if it meant going against Dumbledore's wishes.

MINISTRY FOR MAGIC, BASEMENT 12

"Hank what are you doing with those basilisks! Don't you know that we should wait for the specialists to feed them?" said the senior Auror in an exasperated voice.

"Well I just thought that I should help to speed things up. I can't stand to be down here anymore. It's been almost a week since the minister allowed us to leave. WE CAN'T GET OUT, NOT EVEN TO EAT! "

"I know Hank. You do realize I'm also here and I'm also not allowed to leave," the man said with an unfriendly gaze.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just so frustrating…"

As they argued on, the feeder arrived and took care of business; feeding the Basilisks and other magical creatures that were housed in Basement 12.

WIZENGAMOT EMERGENCY SESSION

"…And that's what the goblins told me. The fool has offended one of their senior employees. Now should we impeach his position as Chief Warlock, or should we just wait for him to pick a fight with another government, so that we'll have a two-way war on our hands?" He said in a malicious way.

All of the members of the Wizengamot were very upset about their vaults being taxed, and the way Dumbledore had been treating them as if they were his minions had not endeared him to them. The fact that he was the most powerful wizard in the world and that the population was in fear of the Death Eaters was today a secondary matter since their own money was now in jeopardy. They had already decided that he would be sanctioned the moment the Secretary General told them about the surrendering of wands at the bank, but when he mentioned the loss of all their other 'rightful' privileges, they were incensed. The path of impeachment was definitely the one they would take.

"Good. I think we can vote on the matter," said a pleased Secretary General, when he saw many of the great families scowling.

After the quickest vote in Wizengamot history the former Secretary General was acclaimed the new Chief Warlock. Dumbledore was censored in any interview he might give and also restrained from introducing himself as the Wizengamot representative. An owl was dispatched to inform the Hogwarts Headmaster of his loss of position on the Wizengamot.

THE LEAKY CAULDRON

After arriving and setting up camp in the Leaky Cauldron with his staff of bodyguards Harry decided it was time to start getting back at the old coot. He grabbed a parchment from his school trunk and quickly wrote a letter to the board of governors of Hogwarts. After writing a few lines, he tied it to Hedwig's leg and sent her on her way. He lay his head in the pillow and promptly fell asleep. He had never before enjoyed such a good nights' sleep.

THE HOGWARTS BOARD OF GOVERNORS

It was early in the evening when the senior member of the Hogwarts Governing Board received a letter borne by a snowy owl. He snatched the parchment, murmuring about not being able to sleep without some parent or another voicing complaints about their children's treatment at school. As he quickly read the contents of the note, his eyes grew wider and wider, and he immediately began writing his own note to his peers. The information in this note required immediate attention. His earlier grumbling about a lack of sleep forgotten, he wrote note after note to his peers on the Board of Governors.

LEAKY CAULDRON

Harry slept through the night with pleasant dreams. He had never felt this safe before. He was sleeping inside his trunk, inside one of the most secure bedrooms at the Leaky Cauldron, surrounded by his bodyguards.

He went straight to the dining room after waking, intending to get a healthy breakfast before heading to Gringotts.

"Good morning Tom, could I get some breakfast?" Harry said in a sleepy voice.

"Sure thing Harry. Anything for you." Saying that he took the tray he was carrying and went into the kitchen.

After a few moments he came back with a nice breakfast of fresh baked bread, a large slab of cheese, ham, sausages, eggs and a leftover stew. Harry and his bodyguards immediately began to eat. The muggles in his retinue seemed to love Tom's food and made a point of showing the old Wizard this by repeated helpings. After a large breakfast that seemed to make everybody full he started to gather his things to go to Gringotts. As he was leaving the room he noticed at an empty table a copy of today's issue of the Daily Prophet. Wondering if Edward was doing as he wanted, he grabbed the paper.

_Prominent Wizarding Family Accused of Supporting You-Know-Who_

_By Edward Elaqueate_

_The Daily Prophet has received important news on an investigation into the Malfoy family and their assets. It is said by an unnamed source inside the Ministry's Auror force that the whole Malfoy family is dark and that they all support You-Know-Who. During a raid of Malfoy manor several dark objects were found. _

_The youngest Malfoy, Draco Lucius Malfoy, 16, is described by his classmates as being 'as dark as you can be.' Investigation by this respectable newspaper showed that during a duelling exhibition in his second year he conjured a snake to bite the Boy-Who-Lived, after being ordered by a Hogwarts professor to use only disarming spells. During his third year he masterminded a joke that almost sent the same Boy-Who-Lived to the hospital after pretending to be a dementor during a Quidditch game. This reporter wonders what his motivation in carrying out this prank could have been. In his fourth year the Malfoy heir developed a badge saying "Potter Stinks" as part of a smear campaign against the fourth Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Champion, Harry Potter. This reporter wonders how the young Mr. Malfoy retains his enrolment at Hogwarts School despite the overwhelming evidence of vicious and malicious behavior from him. _

_Those politicians who believe that the Wizarding public doesn't see that the Malfoys are dark must realize that we are not stupid. There must be harsh penalties to those who support You-Know-Who in his rampage against law abiding citizens._

_Let us all join in demanding the proper action on this issue from the minister._

_Page 4 – Full picture of the Malfoy family _

_Page 5 – Special report: Changes in the Wizengamot; they throw old Chief Warlock out._

_Page 6 – Free picture of the Boy-Who-Lived_

_Page 7 – Hogwarts' Headmaster's poor decisions and how they affect the Wizarding world._

_Page 8 – You-Know-Who was HALF-BLOOD! See the story behind it all._

Harry groaned. When Edward mentioned he was going to use some of the older editor's tactics he didn't think giving his picture was going to be one of them. He would have to talk to his new editor sometime this week. Just as he was going to close the paper he realized that Dumbledore was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, so that story should be about him. He happily flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. As soon as he found the article, he avidly started reading it. After reaching a certain point he started to laugh hysterically, bringing attention from his bodyguards. Noticing this, the Sergeant started in his direction and curiously asked what was going on.

"Look!" Harry managed to say between gulps of air as he tried to control his laughter.

The centrefold of the newspaper showed a picture of Dumbledore, probably in one of his many interviews, offering a lemon drop to the camera. Below the picture was the story:

_Dumbledore: Senile or simply incompetent_

_By Christine Calepin_

_After a special emergency session of the Wizengamot, the famous Wizard Albus Dumbledore can no longer be called their Chief Warlock. This position will now be filled by the former Secretary General,_ _Jona Jorkklup. After interviewing some of the members of the Wizengamot, the Daily Prophet can say with certainty that it was for the best. According to some members of the Wizarding High Court, the former Chief Warlock was making some very strange decisions that were a detriment to the Wizarding public. After questions about the nature of those decisions, the source declared that he didn't want to influence the public against such a prominent figure in the Wizarding world, especially in the difficult times we currently face. After this half answer, this reporter started to dig into the background of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I made some interesting discoveries. _

_First, several of his classmates argue that his scores on his NEWTS must have been altered, because he was merely an average-level student and could not have achieved maximum grades in almost all his subjects._

_Second, we discovered that the Dumbledore family was very poor at the time of the first war against Grindelwald and that after he was named Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot his fortune was so large that he was forced to obtain two vaults at the goblin bank._

_Third, the current Dark Lord, whose true name is Tom Marvolo Riddle was trained by none other than your own Dumbledore, who was his Transfigurations teacher. Dumbledore, as well as the other teachers at that time, supported the decision that chose Riddle as Head-Boy. Some of the Wizards who attended school with Riddle said that their old Transfiguration teacher always had a soft spot for the boy._

_Finally, the headmaster put Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, in an unloving Muggle environment that Lily Potter, our hero's own mother, had forbidden. These muggles were never to get the boy since they had nothing but contempt for the Wizarding world. The boy was abused and tortured, denied food and treated as a slave. He didn't even know about the Wizarding world until after he received his Hogwarts letter._

_After all this all we can try to do is figure it out if we want the future of the Wizarding world to stay in his questionably capable hands. Let us follow the example of our High Court and get this man out of Hogwarts. Perhaps a return to teaching will remind Dumbledore that he is not the ultimate authority in the Wizarding world. _

_No further information has been made available about the first allegation. The second allegation has been substantiated by records from Gringotts Bank. The third allegation was researched; this reporter discovered that every faculty member at Hogwarts supported Riddle as Head Boy. The final allegation has been made by many of Harry Potter's friends and concerned professors._

The reading of his own newspaper made Harry feel all tingly inside. They were still telling half truths, but at least they were telling his half truths. He would see by the end of the day what the real power of the press was.

He started to return to his trunk when he remembered that he had a meeting with the current Minister for Magic and he should be there early so that he could see the reactions of the Minister's employees to the newspaper's new format.

After quickly gathering what he would need he left the room and the Leaky Cauldron and made a beeline to the Goblin Bank. As soon as he got there he noticed that several of the Wizards were being thoroughly searched for wands and that all these Wizards wore a pin portraying a wand and a curious wig, he figure that they were probably from the Wizengamot since he distinctively remembered some of them at his trial and that now that he thought about it all of them wore these pins. He laughed to himself and went in. Just a he was going in he received a deep bow from the goblin guards on post outside as well as a wide smile. He started to recognize the goblin expressions and had decided that the reason the Wizards didn't recognize individual goblins was probably because they didn't pay much attention to them

He talked to his Custodian who had already been inside his office waiting for him He asked the Custodian about the business for the day, and was surprised that he had the day free. He was very pleased with this; apparently the Custodian had foreseen that he would need plenty of time to talk to the Minister and had cleared his schedule. As he was getting ready to leave he received a nudge from the Sarge indicating that Emilian had still something to talk to him about.

"Yes, Emilian, what else is there for me to do?" He asked in an amused voice.

"Nothing my Lord. I wanted to state the fact that…" The man seemed really uncomfortable around his Lord, probably from the former belief that if they ever did have to work with a Lord Black, they would be tortured on a daily basis.

"Go on Emilian, do tell. I need to know what is bothering you."

"My Lord, you really should get a secretary. You have too many things to be done and looked after, and during the time I'm currently spending in your personal service I let your businesses run themselves. Although they are made to run themselves, I don't like to leave the businesses to other Wizard to run. If you wouldn't mind I'd really like to go back to my work."

"Of course. You should have told me immediately that this was not your job. I'll get a secretary right away." He decided to have someone look into hiring a secretary as soon as possible.

"Thank you sir. I would not presume to instruct you my Lord. Your wish is my command," said a visibly relieved Custodian.

"Sir, if you don't mind me offering an opinion…" Sarge said, waiting for an answer. After a nod from Harry he continued.

"I know two girls who are secretaries and should be great for what you need. They were army, so they also know how to handle themselves if needed. They have worked for the brass, so they are used to paperwork, and since one of them is a witch and the other a squib you won't have any problem with Wizarding law. Catherine is a muggle born witch who was one of the lowest ranked in her classes and as such wasn't able to find a job in the Wizarding world. She got a job in the military due to the influence of her father, a career man. The brass kept telling us that she made some things happen that they thought were impossible. They didn't know that she used her magic for filling and other stuff around the barracks. The other is named Sarah and because she is a squib she applied herself that much more. I can tell you that she excelled in everything she puts her mind into. So what do you think? Should I call them?" he asked in that no b.s. military way of his.

"Sure thing. That would be great!" Harry answered in an animated fashion.

"Good. Now let's go to the ministry and deal with our dear Minister," Harry said with a smirk on his face.

As they reached the Ministry building they noticed that there were several reporters waiting for something. He did not think it was him, since no one knew he was coming. They were probably waiting for someone from the Wizengamot to say something about Dumbledore. As soon as they saw the Boy-Who-Lived, however, they rushed to him, only to be halted by a dozen strong, well-armed bodyguards.

It was the first time Harry met with the press that he had not felt completely overwhelmed. He smiled his thanks to his chief of security.

The ministry had somehow diminished in his view. He didn't know if it was because of the incompetence of its employees or because of Sirius' death. Since thinking of Sirius upset him, he didn't want to think about his godfather's death right now, so he simply started thinking about how he was going to get Fudge to do what he wanted. The main card in his hand was his complete control over the press, which was a considerable point in his favor; another was the public support he could provide Fudge if he did what he was told.

After recognizing the reporters from the Daily Prophet by the logo on their gear he motioned for one of his bodyguards to bring them forward. As soon as they got near him he noticed a distinctive different approach on them. They weren't anxious about getting photos of him or trying desperately to interview him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked them, in the tone of a boss who's caught the employees playing.

"Sir, we are here for the dismissal of Dumbledore from the Wizengamot. Should we leave? Do you need something from us?" Their fear of being on his wrong side sent a warm feeling through his body. Finally, he would get some restraint in the press. He knew he was going to use the press more than even his enemies did, since that was the muggle way to gather support.

"No. You should stay; there will be an exclusive interview that the minister and I will give to the Prophet later. Just cover everything you need to on Dumbledore, and then wait for me out here. I'll send one of my guys to get you," he said.

"Yes, thank you sir. We'll be waiting for you right here." The young reporter knew that usually these interviews were only covered by senior reporters, so she blessed the lead reporter who had refused to cover this story because she didn't want to stay all day waiting outdoors.

Hearing from his reporter what he wanted, Harry directed himself and his entourage into the ministry building. As he reached the clerk checking wands he stopped and showed his wand for the employee to know that he was who he looked like. After being ushered inside by an Auror, the young Wizard's wand was checked, and his bodyguards were admitted. Since they didn't have wands to be tested, they walked past the checkpoint. The Auror left without comment but had a curious expression on his face. Harry and his bodyguards went directly to the Minister's office. The fact that he had a scheduled appointment was enough for the minister's secretary not to simply send him away, but she kept him waiting for about an hour for the minister to receive them.

After this time waiting, Harry told the secretary to tell the minister that if he wanted to be in the office of Minister in the morning he should receive him immediately. The secretary relayed the message to the politician who ran the Wizarding world, who promptly received the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Minister Fudge," Harry said in a flat voice that spoke volumes.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you? This appointment was requested by a high director of an important Wizarding business. That is the only reason I received you, because of our past disagreements." Fudge seemed curious about what the boy who so obviously hated his guts wanted with him.

"I want complete control over the Ministry." Harry said this in a manner of fact so all Fudge really could do was laugh, which he did.

"Of course you would still be the Minister with all the perks of the position as long as you would do what I tell you to do."

Seeing that the Boy-Who-Lived was serious and was offering his heart's deepest desire, he asked what he would have to do and what he would get in return.

"Mr. Potter, as you well know at the end of this year I'll be out of office and won't be able to do whatever it is you would ask of me." A thread of hope began to arise in the Minister for Magic. He might get to stay in power. After the unfavorable press lately, he was sure he was out of the running, but with the backing of Harry Potter...

"Not if I don't want you to be," Harry said in a smug way. He knew from his past experience with the public and with the press that they would believe anything he printed, and would follow whatever path he traced for them to follow.

"You don't have that kind of power! Even if you publicly supported me…" Fudge knew he needed more than just the Boy-Who-Lived to win this election. He knew a few members of the Wizengamot who were thinking of running against him and he knew that right now, he didn't have a chance.

"Actually I do. I own the Daily Prophet as well as a couple of other newspapers, so I can print anything I want, especially since the Wizards didn't bother to write slander laws like the Muggles did. In addition I'm going to publicly support you. That should be enough, and if it isn't then I'm ready to financially support your campaign. The only thing I require is your Wizard's Oath that from now until you get out of office you will obey me." Harry said the last words in such a deadly tone that even a few of his bodyguards felt cold.

"Are you sure? I don't think the Notts are going to like this, and the Malfoys…" said the plump Minister, as if trying to muster enough courage to accept this deal that would give him all his heart's desires.

"You shouldn't be afraid of them, you should be afraid of me!" The new owner of the Prophet said this in a way that left no doubt he was serious.

"If you accept, we can go outside for our first press conference. If not you won't have to worry about what the Notts and Malfoys think, since tomorrow you will be in Azkaban for embezzlement," he said to the horrified little man in a matter of fact tone.

"But I didn't steal anything!"

"Maybe not. But as I learned from you, these days an accusation in the paper is more than enough to send someone to Azkaban," he drove the final nail in the coffin, knowing that the man would fold with the veiled threat.

"Ok Mr. Potter, I accept." Said the Minister in a more cheerful voice.

"Fine. Swear the oath." He had a glint in his eyes that Fudge had never seen before today.

"I swear on my natural magic, that from this day forward I'll obey Harry Potter, as long as he supports me for the job of Minister for Magic, for as long as I'm in power." He added the last part as he realized that Harry had noticed he intended to leave it out.

"Very well, come with me." Saying these words, Harry left the office with his bodyguards and the Minister for Magic in tow. Reaching the lobby of the building, Harry asked Fudge in an innocent way, "How do I get a law passed? Do I need someone to sponsor it?"

"Not really. All you need is a member of the Wizengamot to propose the law and the necessary votes for it to pass. Since you are already a member of the Wizengamot all you should need is to attend one session to receive your credentials and then propose the law. Then of course you would have to gather the votes for the bill to be approved." Fudge said all this in a matter of fact tone that showed his knowledge of Wizarding law.

"What do you mean I'm a member of the Wizengamot!" Harry was completely flabbergasted.

"I mean all the old houses have chairs on it; since the Potters are one of the older families you are entitled to a spot, and as an emancipated minor and head of the house you hold the voting rights. Of course your spot is in the Lords' sections not on the commons section."

"You mean I can propose a law, and I can vote?"

"Not just that but you can run for several offices that don't require a minimum age, or you can be nominated by the Ministry for several other offices. As a Lord member of the Wizengamot you have a power to veto laws, as well."

Harry was very interested in all this and made a mental note to ask more question of Fudge and his other advisors later. As they entered the lobby the reporters ran up to them.

"Sir, how do you want to do this?" Asked the anxious reporter.

"Let's do it the way you know and after we are finished I'll go through your notes and tell you what to drop and on what you should focus the story. Ok?"

"Of course sir, and thanks for using me in this story. It is a big step up for me."

"Ok, let's begin."

After getting her writing material ready for the interview the young reporter asked several questions and Harry and Fudge answered all of them. The Minster was very comfortable giving an interview; he seemed to know what was going to be asked of him, and he was confident that Harry would support him.

After finishing with the reporter, Harry asked the Minister to show him into the Wizengamot session so that he could receive his credentials and be introduced to the body of the Wizarding World's Highest Court. As he entered, he heard several gasps from around the room. It was obvious no one expected the Boy-Who-Lived to enter the session right now, especially accompanied by the Minister in such an obviously comfortable manner.

"Members of the Wizengamot: I am here to present to you Harry Potter. Will the Court recognize him and offer him his credentials for this Court?" As he said that several outraged members raised their hands and voiced their disagreements.

"As you well know the Potters have a right to a seat as you have all destroyed my attempts to eradicate this ancient law that makes the titles to these seats hereditary." After saying this he noticed that the voices quieted; they couldn't very well go against a law they had again and again supported, even against the Ministry.

"I'm so glad that you agree with my way of thinking."

"Minister did the House of Black have a seat in here as well?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

"Yes. The House of Black, as one of the most ancient houses in Britain, has a seat here also."

"Do the members have a limit to the seats they can have?" Harry asked having an idea.

"No, Harry. This law is ancient. Since the Old Families tend to intermarry, it is very common that one or two members hold several seats."

"In that case I also require the credentials for the House of Black."

"Why do you say that you have that right?" a female voice screamed from the Lords' section.

"Because as it states in the will of one Sirius Orion Black I'm the new head of the House of Black," he said with satisfaction, waiting for any other member to challenge his position. None did.

After receiving his credentials for both the Potter and Black seats, Harry found himself a seat in the Lords section of the great Court. After a few debates he stood for attention. Everyone in the room quieted and waited for the Boy-Who-Lived to speak.


	6. It sucks to be rich

A/N: Folks sorry for the smaller chapter but I'm really struggling with the other three fanfics I'm writing. Thank you all for the reviews that were in most part very constructive. I'd also like to hear from you what you think should happen with Harry: should he go to Hogwarts, should he go there but have tutors outside at the same time, should he drop Hogwarts entirely, please give me your opinion as it is greatly appreciated.

**It sucks to be rich**

WIZENGAMOT WIZARDING HIGH COURTS

The silence in the Wizengamot was overwhelming. Everyone wanted to know what the Boy-Who-Lived had to say, so even those who didn't usually pay attention to the proceedings held their breath.

Harry decided that he was going to find out who was on his side and who was waiting for him to make a mistake. He decided to propose the most preposterous bill he could think of, and after a brief moment to gather his courage to face the ridicule he would have to bear after his untimely proposal, he spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman; after careful consideration I think we should recognize the Dementors as the magical creatures that they are and grant them voting rights for the next election." He finished with a benign smile on his face that hinted that he knew something the others didn't.

The silence in the Wizengamot was complete. Every one of the members of the Wizarding High Court had a smile on their face, as if it were a joke that the young Boy-Who-Lived was playing on them. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence they realized that he wasn't kidding. The prospect of the Dementors going into lines waiting for their time to vote was ludicrous. Several of the more unsporting Wizards made catcalls.

He noticed that even this, the most unreasonable bill that he could think of, would pass, even if only by a small margin of votes. The only ones who seemed to be going against him were Dumbledore's men and those who were political enemies of anyone other than themselves. It was plain that Wizarding world politics was practically identical to its Muggle counterpart, at least as far as the influence of fame on the behavior of the representatives.

Thinking to himself that this should disturb him, he decided it did not truly matter since all he really cared about at the moment was getting the Wizengamot to do what he needed them to do in order to win this war. So he shrugged it off and continued to pay attention to the proceedings.

After a symbolic first vote he dropped the bill, since he didn't think that the Dementors would really appreciate the right to vote. The other members seemed quite relieved that he had 'come to his senses' and dropped the measure.

His intention was to test the waters to see if in the near future he would be able to pass a law concerning the fortunes of convicted felons. His main target was the Malfoys and although he assumed his motivation would be clear, he did not care. He just wanted to get the law passed. Now secure in the knowledge that he could probably get the law passed, he decided that he would at least try it. He would have the advantage of the moment; none of the members would have time to consult with their "friends," and because of the vote about the Dementors Harry felt that they would not even debate the bill amongst themselves.

Thinking quickly, he stood up and waited for the man who had the floor to relinquish it. After a few minutes the Wizard who had being discussing the low quality of the robes in the stores decided to yield the floor, since he noticed that everybody was paying attention to Harry.

"Ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamot, I urge you to pass the bill that I'm am going to present to you. At this moment in the war against the Dark Lord, I believe the best way to fight is to stop him from gathering more followers and to tie his hands by cutting off his resources." He drank a couple of sips of water and continued. It didn't escape his notice that some members had sharply looked up at the mention of the Dark Lord.

"I want you all to pass a bill to this effect: if you are an Enemy of the State, the State will not help you in any way. All properties of convicted criminals shall be seized by the government. In times of war the Minister for Magic shall have the autonomy to seize all and sundry possessions of those pronounced by this Court to be Enemies of the State. With this law in effect we will be able to recruit more Aurors and even set aside funds for reconstruction efforts. Most importantly, not only will we be better able to defend ourselves, but we will also put Voldemort's supply lines in jeopardy," he added proudly. He intentionally used the name of the Dark Lord to show to all of them that even if they were afraid of the name he wasn't.

A few of the members started to object, but the Boy-Who-Lived raised his hand motioning for silence.

"Since I see a few of you seem to want to stand up for the Dark Lord, I will tell you that representatives from the Daily Prophet are just outside and that I have already agreed to give a complete review of the response this new piece of legislation. Make no mistake gentleman, I will report it truthfully, so if you intend to try and obstruct this law I'll name you in the Prophet as a supporter of Voldemort, and we all know how that will look, right?" He added in an angelic voice.

After a few nervous nods he realized that he had more supporters for this bill than he originally thought. Apparently Dumbledore's men, while didn't intend to follow him blindingly like they did with the old man, would try to approve what they thought was best for the Wizarding world.

After an hour of healthy discussion on the part of the now extremely uncomfortable Death Eaters disguised as members of the Wizengamot, Harry won. The bill was approved, 42 to 8.

Harry asked his Chief of security to take the names of those who tried to thwart his plan while he began the interview with his reporter. Just as he turned and, flanked by four bodyguards, headed for the door, he saw that one of the opposing Wizards had positioned himself in such a way that Harry would have to pass by him to leave the room. Ignoring the Wizard he made a beeline for the door and his reporter.

"Potter," the man spat. "Do you think that the Daily Prophet is going to be nice to you? They'll destroy you if you go there trying to attack me or one of my colleagues." He sneered in the way Snape used to sneer at him in school.

"We'll see." Saying that he walked toward the reporter. On his way there, he met the Sergeant who had the list of names of those who opposed the bill.

He approached the young reporter and cleared his throat. She turned and gave a big smile when she saw her boss.

"How can I help you boss?"

He already liked this young reporter, as she didn't have any of Rita Skeeter's pompous attitude.

"Today, I assumed my seats in the Wizengamot and I'm willing to give you an interview about a new law that will take effect immediately."

"But sir, the Minister for Magic must ratify the bill, so it'll probably take a little longer," she said in a tone that showed she wasn't trying to be difficult.

"Cornelius, would you come here?" Harry said. From his tone one would think he was calling for a house elf.

Immediately the chubby Minister came over, obviously in a hurry to answer to Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" His face was carefully arranged in a bland expression, but he inclined his head as he talked to the Boy-Who-Lived in a clear sign of submission towards the younger man.

"Would you tell… Excuse me but what is your name?" he said. He had started out talking to the Minister but had abruptly turned toward his reporter.

"Barbara Boyd."

"Would you tell Barbara when you think you will have time to ratify the new bill?" He said this in a way that left no room for doubt about who was in charge of the conversation.

"I already signed and sealed the bill, Miss Boyd."

"Oh, good. Boss, let's get this interview over with then, since I know you don't really like them." She said in a sympathetic voice.

"Thanks Barbara, I really appreciate it that you think of my sentiments on the matter, but since I'll be giving almost daily interviews, I had better get used to them. Let's begin."

The newest member of the Wizengamot gave a complete interview about the proceedings including the names of every one of the members who tried to bar the bill. He even explained to the patient reporter that the only ones that would benefit from the barring of the bill would be the Death Eaters, implying that the opposing members either were Death Eaters or were controlled by them. After the most complete and potentially devastating interview ever given by a member of the Wizengamot, he thanked Barbara and let her know that he would be contacting her about other interviews because he felt very comfortable with her way of reporting.

"Cornelius, I want you to seize all the Malfoys assets. This should not be a problem since he is in Azkaban. Please also seize the assets of all known Death Eaters, the Nott family included. As soon as you finish, owl me, so that I can make the necessary arrangements. I hope that by the end of today you will have all this wrapped up." Saying the last in a tone of clear dismissal he turned and left leaving the Minister wondering how in the hell he would explain this to the Nott family representative, since Nott senior was in Azkaban. He decided that he would reinforce his protective detail with a few Unspeakables and simply deny an audience with any of them. Resigned and certain that Harry's was the right side to be on, he left to make the arrangements for seizing the assets of the Death Eaters as the young man had ordered.

As Harry finished his business in the Wizengamot, he decided it was time for him to get some rest, and it should be at his house and not in a hotel. Even if it was the Leaky Cauldron with Tom as the landlord, it wasn't his home.

GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK

As he approached the Director's door he had already decided that he would buy a large manor and that he would do his business from there. It was good to be here with all the connections the goblins had, but he didn't feel comfortable around so many people he didn't know.

"Excuse me, sir," his chief of security said, as he motioned for him to see where four people were being restrained by his entourage of bodyguards.

"Who are they?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I think they are the ex-Aurors that you were expecting, remember? From Edward."

"Yeah. I had forgotten. Send them here."

With an almost imperceptible hand motion from their superior, the bodyguards let the three men and one woman approach Harry.

"What can I do for you?"

"We are here because you requested that Edward sent his best men to be attached to your protective detail. We are the best in the company." The woman answered in a non BS way, just like the tone his chief of security used.

"Ok, this is Sergeant John J. Argyle he is my chief of security; you will answer to him. I have some business to attend to, so if you will give me your Wizarding oaths that from now until the day you leave my employment you will obey me, and protect me and my secrets, then I'll be going."

After he got the Wizarding oaths he was much more relaxed. He got ready to get into the Director's office.

SOMEWHERE IN IRELAND

"_Crucio!_" The jet of red light struck a young girl bound with magical ropes at the feet of the most evil Wizard in the world.

"Do you feel it? Does it hurt? I can tell you that this is only the beginning. NOBODY SAYS NO TO ME!"

"_Raptor veneratio_"

And with that sentence a bluish light flew from his wand and struck her in the chest. Sparkling light trickled out of her every pore, and an inhuman scream left her throat scaring even the Death Eaters who were usually at the end of their master's Cruciatus. After screaming for a few moments more, the woman was suddenly silent.

"Master, I think she is dead." The voice was muffled by the white mask that the spokesperson wore.

"No Cygnus, she is not dead she is simply experiencing one of the worst curses I found when researching your family library. The Gumps are a great family in the Dark Arts," Voldemort said in a voice not entirely devoid of envy.

"Thank you my Lord. We live but to serve you." As he said that he groveled and kissed his lord's robes.

"This curse rips any honorable thoughts and feelings from your body. It would be like raping one's soul. The person cursed with it will never feel clean again, and it will traumatize the mind beyond repair."

"Very good my lord," the man said in an awed voice.

The whimpering woman, who had grown quiet, suddenly screamed once more. The laughter of the Death Eaters echoed through the forest they were in.

MALFOY MANOR

Draco was reading some Quidditch magazines when he was interrupted by a loud bang that announced to the house's occupants that someone was crossing the wards and coming to the front door.

Annoyed, the Malfoy heir called for a house elf to open the door. After a few minutes the elf named Trumpy came to him telling that there were Wizards from the Ministry wanting to talk to him and his mother. Draco stood and went to fetch his mother, who was on the Floo in the study trying to find a way around the new law just passed by the Wizengamot.

"Mother there are some ministry officials at the door. They say they want to talk to us about something." Draco clearly didn't want to have to attend to this meeting but he knew better than to argue in front of strangers.

"Come Draco, there is nothing to worry about. They are probably here to apologize to us for allowing the Black's seat in the Wizengamot be usurped by that Potter brat." With that comment and a smug look one her face Narcissa Malfoy went to the front of the house where the Ministry Wizards were waiting.

"Yes mother." Draco was already feeling better; to have important men groveling for his forgiveness was something he would surely enjoy, and thwarting Potter's plans was something he would enjoy even more.

The Wizards at the entry of Malfoy Manor had been uncomfortable fidgeting and looking at their paperwork. At the approach of the Malfoy matron and her son, the senior official began to speak. "Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy. We are here to…"

"I know you want to beg our forgiveness for supporting this pitiful of a Ministry that supports this Potter brat when stealing from the pureblood families. We accept your…"

The men from the ministry drew themselves up and interrupted Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, you are sorely mistaken. We are here to seize this property, and all other assets of the Malfoy family, as required by Wizengamot law, based upon the conviction of your husband as a Dark Wizard, and the proclamation that you and your family are Enemies of the State by the august Minister for Magic." While saying this, a small smile spread on his face. He took a piece of parchment from his pocket and began to read aloud, "You are hereby ordered to vacate these premises within one hour. All assets of this family are forfeit. You may retain any possession that you brought into the marriage, or any possessions purchased by monies from your own labor."

At this he stopped and his grin widened considerably. "Since I know you never worked I think that it will not be difficult for you to carry it out yourself."

He then continued to read from the paper.

"Young Mr. Malfoy may take the following items with him: two robes for school, two shirts, two pairs of pants, two pairs of shoes, two ties, any and all books that are his and are on the school roster, and anything that he was gifted to him by anyone except his father. You, Mrs. Malfoy, may take with you two robes, dresses, and shoes, but no books other then those you brought into this house by your marriage. This is a binding edict from the Ministry and it is in effect from this moment forward."

The moment he finished reading from the edict a golden light spread from the paper he was reading, engulfing the room and expanding to cover the whole Malfoy property. The look of sheer panic the ministry officials saw on the Malfoys' faces was a like Christmas present to them. They had had enough of rich purebloods treating them like dirt.

"What do you mean?" Draco spluttered, still trying to fathom what all of this would do to him.

"The Ministry seized your father's assets since he is a known Death Eater. You don't have money, or even a single property. You must vacate these premises in less than an hour, so I urge you to gather what you own from the house, because after the hour is up you won't be able to get in the house anymore."

Shocked but jolted into action by the mere thought that he might have to leave the house in his house trousers, which was beneath him, Draco rushed from the door to retrieve his things. Narcissa went immediately to try and pick the most expensive dresses and other items she could take with her.

"This is not going to stand with the pure blooded families, I tell you." Narcissa was muttering under her breath at the Ministry officials who pretended they couldn't hear a thing and hummed a happy tune.

After almost forty minutes of waiting the senior Ministry official saw that the Malfoys were ready. He escorted them from the property. At the edge of the property, both Malfoys were thrown to the ground by the magic of the Ministry's edict. The golden magic of the edict searched the two, and after retrieving several items hidden among their clothes it stopped and gave them a shove off of their former property.

The Ministry officials waited for the edict to take effect. and apparated away as soon as the Manor disappeared. Forfeiture edicts were a very old form of Ministry proclamation that incorporated a Fidelius-like charm, preventing the former families from gaining access to the properties once they had been seized. At the moment the Malfoys were evicted, this protection took effect, and only the Minister for Magic now knew the location of the Malfoy property.

GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK

Harry left the Director's office with a huge grin on his face. Noticing this, the Sergeant raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Let's go home. I got the location of several of my houses around here, and I want you to evaluate each one. We need to decide which would be better for the protective detail I have and which would be easiest to defend if the necessity arises."

"Yes sir. Let's go then, we can use the Leaky Cauldron's floo to get there."

"You read my mind. Let's go."

With this they left Gringotts intending to go to one of Harry's manor houses. In the middle of Diagon Alley, Harry remembered something he had read somewhere, about how the joining of the Magical and Muggle worlds would be to the benefit of all. He then had a great idea about joining the best of both worlds, so he instantly changed course into Knockturn Alley.

As they reached the dark counterpart of the more well-known Diagon Alley, Harry noticed that his bodyguards – especially those who were Wizards – were very uncomfortable being in this place. He shrugged, thinking that they would just have to deal with it, as sometimes it was necessary to do things you did not really want to do. After all, he had to do plenty of things he did not want to do.

As he entered Knockturn Alley he found the store he knew was looking for, even if he never heard of it. The huge sign over the door said "MAGICAL INNOVATIONS". As soon as he entered he was confronted by the store owner, who had his wand in his hand. Immediately the store owner was at the wrong end of ten Muggle guns and four wands. The man gave a resigned sigh and lowered his wand. Harry had never even moved to draw his wand; he knew he was very well protected and that his entourage would do something if they thought the man was dangerous. "Fine you do whatever you want with me, I just want you to stay away from my granddaughter. She is a pure blood and she does not work in here with me, she is just visiting.

"Why do you think we are going to do anything to you or your granddaughter?" Harry asked in a curious voice.

"You are not Death Eaters! Sorry, but I've been trying to avoid them for a while. They come here to kill me at least twice a week. I have been able to avoid them so far, but I'm sure one day my luck will run out."

"Why do they want to kill you?"

"They think that a pure blood like me should be serving the Dark Lord and they also think that I create abominations."

"Abominations?"

"I try to better the Wizarding world by bringing them new things, usually a mixture of something Muggle and Magical, and that is what they think is an abomination."

"Why don't you move your store to Diagon Alley? I'm sure that the attacks are much more frequent here than there."

"There are two reasons. The first is the rent, which is the reason this alley has so many more stores than Diagon Alley. What I pay here for a month would only be a week there. The second reason is that even the Wizards that are 'light' Wizards do not like to mix Muggle things with Wizarding things. You see, why do you think that when a Muggle born comes to any Wizarding school he or she is encouraged to use magic for everything? Why do you think that they don't teach any Muggle subjects in the Wizarding schools, even if a Muggle born might need someday? The fact is that they think that the Wizarding world is better than the Muggle world and that no one in their right mind would choose to do things the Muggle way or even would live in the Muggle world if they could live in the Wizarding world."

These facts, so bluntly explained by the store owner, hit Harry like an anvil. It was true. Even the Weasleys, the ultimate family of light Wizards, thought it was laughable to do things the Muggle way. Even Arthur, who was fascinated by all things Muggle, thought of them in a condescending way. Dumbledore too had this attitude, why not teach subjects that those who decided to live in the Muggle world would certainly need? These thoughts made him try to see everything from another angle, and he realized that the Wizards were so prejudiced against the Muggles that the Death Eaters could kill all the Muggles they wanted and the Wizarding world would not give a damn. It was only when the Dark Wizards started attacking Wizarding families that the Wizarding world decided to act against them.

"I'm here not to harm you. I'm in need of someone who can do experiments in merging Muggle technology with charms and other enchantments. Do you know how to do this or at least how to begin to do this?"

"Yes I do know, but it is illegal to use Magic on any Muggle objects. So, I'm sorry but I must decline the offer," he finished with a suspicious look in his eyes. Were these people trying to frame him?

"You do not understand. I'm not here to hire your services, I'm here to hire you. I need these developments to be done within the law so you don't have to be afraid about that, I would be hiring you now but you would only be developing legal things after the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office issues a moratorium on the prohibitions against these activities. What do you say?"

"I'd need as much money as I make in this store," he said hopefully, even though he knew that not many people would even consider hiring him.

"OK, you are hired. Take your granddaughter and everything you need from this place. My bodyguards will help you with it. I want you out of here in an hour, since I don't want any of my employees harmed by petty and idiotic Death Eaters. As soon as you are safe at your place floo Gringotts bank. Tell them that I sent you. Give them your floo address and I'll be there tomorrow or the day after that so that we can talk a bout what I need you to do."

"Yes sir. Right away." The man hurried to comply with his new boss' demands. He had recognized the Boy-Who-Lived from a newspaper photo his granddaughter had hanging on her bedroom, but didn't say anything because he thought he probably didn't want the extra attention.

Harry left while the man was finishing packing and left two bodyguards with orders to meet him at Gringotts in the morning.

He hurried to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo. As he got there he paid for the whole entourage to use the floo and told them the first address to be used.

"Potter Manor. Don't forget wait five minutes after I go into the floo to follow me. The goblin that was in charge of my estates told me I had to identify myself before anyone could go in."

Saying that he went into the floo and said what he told the others to say, "Potter Manor." With a flash of green fire he disappeared.

POTTER MANOR

As soon as he exited on the other side he was pushed to the floor by the sheer force of the wards. After a moments' indecision, he decided that it was probably wise to do as the goblin had instructed. He cut his hand with a knife he had stashed in his belt and forcefully pressed his bloody palm onto the floor. After a tense moment, the pushing feeling abated and a welcoming feeling flooded his senses. The blood on the floor where he had pressed his palm seemed to have been absorbed by the hard black stone floor. He decided this had something to do with the blood magic the ancient families practiced a few hundred years ago. This ancient blood magic was a lost art, except to the old families who kept the knowledge to themselves.

He remembered having heard Hermione mumble something about knowledge belonging to the world and these families had no right to prevent a form of magic to be spread. He smiled at the thought of the bushy haired witch that he considered to be one of his best friends. Thinking of her made him also think of Ron who was his other best friend. He fondly recalled Ron's goofy way of walking. He grimaced. He had not gotten in touch with them for a very good reason, as he didn't know how they would react about his actions this summer. He especially expected Hermione to have an apoplectic fit when she heard about his dealings with Dumbledore. She had too much appreciation for authority figures for her own good.

He decided to take a look at the room he arrived in and was very surprised when he saw that there were runes on all walls and ceiling. Apart from that, the room was actually quite cozy. After a quick look at his surroundings, he noticed a few paintings of the former residents, and in one of them he recognized his parents, after what looked like a ceremony of some sort. His father wore a robe with very distinguished cut with a crest he didn't recognize on it. He though that it was probably custom-tailored since the fine quality of the robe was easily recognizable just from looking at the painting. He had noticed several of the richest Wizard families had especially made robes that were from a much better quality fabric. His mother had a similar robe but with a smaller crest. Her robe actually seemed to be a smaller version of his father's, except for the lining and the hem of it. His were the same color as his crest and hers were plain black. They were both smiling and looked very happy.

Since his men were coming right over, he gave a last look around as the sole occupant of the great manor and sighed. He was finally home.


	7. Spells don’t kill people

A/N: There are a few translations for the words in Latin and other languages used in this chapter at the end of the story so that you know some of the definitions and meanings of a few names I chose. Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Spells don't kill people, people kill people**

"A man's home is his castle. At least that's how it seems when he pays taxes on it."

Harry awoke with a start. He knew by the huge bed he was in that he wasn't at the Dursley's. After a few moments of apprehension he remembered that he was at Potter Manor, and that he was safe. He had spent most of the night before making the necessary repairs to accommodate himself and his group of bodyguards. The house elves had been a great help. The manor had a couple of dozen of them and they were very eager to please and happy to have work after many years without a master in the house.

The manor house was huge. The grounds of the property were several times larger than Hogwarts' grounds. The dining room was larger than the Great Hall. The sheer size of the house and grounds made Harry feel quite small. The portraits greeted him with enthusiasm, since they were all his relatives, even if they had never before met. He found the library on the fourth floor, and knew Hermione would have a field day in it. The sheer size of the library meant it could put Hogwarts' library to shame.

He tried to put those thoughts aside, since he would not be able to meet his friends until the end of the summer. He missed them very much, but he was also worried what their reactions would be to his meddling in the Wizarding world's politics. They were too reliant on Dumbledore's influence for his comfort.

He reached for the robe the elves had put aside for him to wear at breakfast. On the right breast of the beautiful black velvet robe sat the Potter crest, embellished with a wand on its right side. Below the Potter crest four other, smaller, crests rested. He recognized that one of the crests was that of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (also embellished with the wand on the right side), but the other three emblems consisted of only the crests with no wand. Wondering what would this mean in political terms in the Wizarding world he called for Tippy, his personal elf (as he had been informed the night before). "Tippy," he said while snapping his fingers as he was instructed the previous evening. A second passed and a loud pop sounded to his right. He turned, only to be confronted by the most hilarious scene he had ever seen. His dignified head house elf had its head inside what looked like a sock with holes for the eyes, and wore an all black robe that was tight for his small frame and hugged him like a second skin. "What in Merlin's name… Tippy what is going on?" he asked, after he successfully stopped laughing. "Master, we've seen the great wizards that help the great master. They all wear this so I decided to try this uniform, to see if I can be of more service to you, master." The small house elf seemed hopeful that the new uniform would help him serve Harry better and his eyes were wet with unshed tears of joy for getting the clothes right. It seemed that he had seen the bodyguards in some sort of training and decided that all Harry's employees should wear similar garments. "Tippy, you should wear the usual uniform that you all wear. I'm very satisfied with you wearing those." "Yes, master. Thank you. The others weren't very happy with the new clothes. As soon as the new clothes are ready they will use it." The Potter elves wore proper uniforms and spoke proper English, a tradition that dated to before Harry's grandfather's time. He was a kind wizard even if bound by the old traditions of elf slavery; he always wanted to keep the elves as inconspicuous as one could with small magical creatures. He enjoyed freaking out the other pureblood families by presenting their elves in the most luxurious clothes while serving others, while the other pure blooded families continued to let the elves use nothing but pillowcases. The elves were provided with a healthy income for work expenses, including the purchase of their uniforms. The elves all knew that the uniforms were part of working at Potter manor, and did not consider them to be the type of clothes that would dismiss them from service. 

"Good." Harry was suddenly very relieved. He wouldn't be able to stop laughing if all his house elves wore ninja outfits.

"Now let's see. The reason that I called you is to know if you can tell me what these crests on my robes mean." he asked as he interlaced his fingers, reflecting his pensive mood.

"Master Potter, these are the houses that owe you allegiance. Those with the wand to the right are the ones that you are the Family Head; those without it are the houses that owe you fealty by an oath of vassalage." The elf seemed a bit off after he said that and Harry noticed.

"What is it, Tippy?" He was suddenly worried he had done something to upset the small creature.

"Nothing, Master. Tippy is very ashamed that I presumed to teach master in wizarding politics and blood oaths." He hung his head in the most abject manner he could muster being the Head House Elf.

"Don't be upset. You did me a service by telling me, and I dare say that I'd rather you always explain things to me so that my understanding of the wizarding world may get better in time. I know you served my father and grandfather so you should have a lot of useful information for me. Thank you."

"Thank you, master. I also served your great grandfather. I will abide by your wishes." He smiled to his master.

"Do you know these houses that owe me allegiance?"

"Yes master, the day you accepted the mantle of Head of House they sent to your Head House Elf, me, their Oath of Vassalage. I have those documents filed with your other family documents." As he said this he reached into nothingness and retrieved what Harry deduced were the Oaths.

"The Houses are Black, Strauch, Calmar and Tasten. They are all pureblood families of great importance. The house of Black is the most important but since you are the Head of House and the sole survivor of that House it is of little matter to you. The others owe you their obedience." The small house elf had an instructor expression on his little face; he was fully concentrating on the parchments that he was examining.

"In the main study there is a replica of the crests, and if you touch it you will see the current Head of House for each Family," finished Tippy.

"Great. I'll go there right now and check it out." As he stood to go to the study, he heard the soft pop indicating that Tippy had gone to resume his chores. He then headed straight to the study to see what the small Head Elf had mentioned.

When he reached the study he realized that he hadn't known where the study was, but seemed to know automatically how to get there. He made a mental note to try and find out how was this possible.

The master study was enormous. Huge book cases were displayed on both sides of a great desk made of a black wood he did not recognize. The chair was more like a throne than a desk chair. Behind the chair were the crests the elf had mentioned as well as something else Harry had never seen: the Potter family tree.

He stretched his arm holding his wand until it touched the Black crest. The crest enlarged itself and then black lustrous letters appeared, hovering in the air:

_**Lord Harry James Potter Black**_

"**_Toujours pure"_**

Harry was interested in what the other crests would tell him, so he waited for the letters to fade and repeated his actions on the second crest. The crest enlarged and he read:

**_Scott Matthew Strauch_**

"**_Wissen ist Macht"_**

He guessed that what was appearing under the name was the family's motto, and they were obviously in the language of the family's origin. He made another mental note to find the meanings of all the mottoes.

Touching the third and fourth crests he got the following responses:

_**David Trey Tasten**_

"**_Le Pouvoir corrompt. Le pouvoir absolue corrompt absolument."_**

_**Adam Cadman Calmar**_

"**_Gehorsam ist Glückseligkeit"_**

He shrugged since the only useful information it gave him was the first name of the Head of the families that were supposed to owe him allegiance.

The huge Potter crest was there above the others. He decided to touch it to find out what his family motto was. As he touched the crest, a blinding light came from his wand and then his name appeared and under it a phrase.

_**Lord Harry James Potter Black**_

"_**virtus est res solus unus quisnam teneo vos es vereor"**_

Harry frowned since he was sure that his family motto would be in English. He dismissed his concerns once he remembered that Hogwarts' own motto was in Latin. He shrugged and left the study; today was going to be a busy day. He wondered how the old coot had received the news of the Wizengamot. He went straight to the fireplace; he had to get in touch with the Minister and tell the incompetent puppet to schedule an auction for the items the Ministry had seized with his new law against known supporters of Voldemort. He intended to buy everything, especially Malfoy Manor. He intended to do something outrageous with the Malfoy ancestral home (at least Draco and Lucius would think so).

HOGWARTS

Dumbledore was absolutely flabbergasted. How the Wizengamot had voted him out in a single session was beyond belief. The fact that he had received the news by owl was outrageous. The news that the cause of all of this was his supposed attack on the Goblins, destroying the credibility of the Wizengamot, was simply absurd. He would get in touch with his supporters on the Wizarding High Court and try to undo this. Certainly this had been some maneuver Fudge had concocted and manipulated Harry into agreement with. There must be a way to circumvent this. The Wizengamot must have done something wrong.

He was still seated with the parchment in his hands when his deputy headmistress entered his office. He was so completely absorbed by the enormity of this situation that he did not hear Professor McGonagall asking him what was wrong. After she asked him what the problem was for the fourth time, she decided that he was in some kind of trance and fire-called Madam Pomfrey so that he could get the medical attention he surely needed. After the Medi-Witch had cast all the diagnostic spells she knew on the old Headmaster, they decided that he might be under the influence of a potion. They immediately called Severus Snape, Hogwarts' potions master. After a few minutes he came in.

"What seems to be the problem?" He drawled.

"Severus, can't you see that the Headmaster is in some kind of trance? He may have been drugged with a potion and could now in great trouble. Please help us wake him." **McGonagall almost screamed at the potions master.**

"Calm yourself, professor. Have you tested for known concoctions used for mind control and deep sleep?"

After a smirk from both he knew that they were right. If something had put the Headmaster in this state, it was probably a very strong potion. Those strong potions only he and the Headmaster would be able to detect. He took the old man's pulse and was disturbed to find that the pulse was regular. Almost all potions strong enough to cause this sort of reaction had a severe effect on the subject's heartbeat.

Snape began to wonder if the Headmaster was in shock and not a victim of a potion as he had first thought. He noticed the piece of parchment in Dumbledore's hands and reached for it.

It was the notes of the meeting of the Wizengamot, along with a notice to the Headmaster that he had been removed as Head of the Wizengamot, and instructing him to refrain himself from presenting himself as their representative. Severus Snape froze in place. The only one with enough power to pull something like this off would be Voldemort, but he had heard nothing about any plans to this effect. What had caused something like this to happen to the most powerful wizard in Wizarding Britain? He wondered if he was still safe from the Dark Lord under the protection of this man who was obviously losing power in the Wizarding world.

After a few minutes passed he felt a nudge, and turned to see two very concerned witches. He had completely forgotten that Poppy and Minerva were there with him and since he had probably been frozen in shock for more than a few minutes, he decided to explain.

"Madam Pomfrey, Minerva, the Headmaster is in shock from this correspondence he received. As you probably noticed I was frozen in shocked as well. Brace yourselves, this is most disturbing news indeed."

At this both witches suddenly looked nervous. Minerva didn't know if she was more nervous by the description Snape had given them or that he used her first name, something he had never done before.

"Come, Severus, speak up. Surely this couldn't be that bad."

He smirked and drawled his answer.

"Sure it wouldn't be as serious as the Headmaster loosing his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot…"

Both witches smiled at the potion's master antics. That was something they didn't even imagined, but it was as impossible as a dragon being hired as seeker for the Chudley Cannons. After a moment they noticed that he was not smiling, so they figured it was something about the Headmaster position in the Wizengamot, but surely it couldn't be the loss of his office.

"Severus, I'd be very grateful to you if you didn't fidget around with the information. What in Merlin's name happened?" a frantic **McGonagall asked.**

**"Yes, that was what happened. He was booted. He got the pink slip. He was fired. He was asked to leave. His job was terminated." He finished his own recitation with a sigh.**

"Oh my god! How has this happened!" Madam Pomfrey was the first to recover from the shock.

"Not a clue. All they said was that he had lost his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and that now the former Secretary General has that position. He has also been forbidden to present himself as a representative of the Wizengamot in any place."

Had anyone entered the Headmaster's office just then, they would have seen two witches and two wizards in what appeared to be a collective state of catatonia.

POTTER MANOR

The flames of the floo network were very strong and red, after asking why this was different from the other floo connections he saw he was explained that this connection had defense curses and that was what made the colors red instead of green. He had just contacted his solicitors and custodian about the Malfoy assets, and was very pleased to learn that the face value of their assets had lost almost ninety-two percent after the seizure. He was going to destroy the Malfoys the muggle way and it was not going to cost very much to do it.

"Minister for Magic." After saying these words he threw the floo powder into the fire.

"Yes, Lord Black, what can I do for you?"

"Cornelius, I want you to schedule a public auction of the assets you confiscated with the new law. I want it to be within the next week; I intend to buy everything."

"That will be a good sum! Especially the Malfoy assets as they are estimated at over 120 million galleons"

"Actually my custodian estimates their assets at about sixteen million galleons. You know how it is, with the Prophet saying that everything they have is evil, and that all these companies are siding with Voldemort…"

"I see. Very well I'll do what you ask of me. Have a good day, Lord Black."

"You too, Minister." With that, he closed the connection.

Satisfied with himself, he decided to get some sleep and wait for Kyle Verzinsel, the proprietor of Magical Innovations, to arrive. He had received the floo call earlier making the appointment, and he was looking forward to it.

As he was going to the master bedroom he noticed Hedwig flying in his direction with a red envelope in its talon and a very annoyed expression on her face. It seemed someone had sent him a howler and his owl didn't seem to agree he needed to receive one. He smiled in spite of the annoying wizarding mail.

As he reached for the envelope the red letter suddenly became pink with its red tinge fading smoothly.

"What happened?" He said to no one in particular, but as soon as these words left his mouth a soft pop was heard from behind him and an answer was provided.

"Master, the Manor has some very powerful and ancient protections, and it covers howlers. Whenever you receive a howler it will simply be lessened in its annoyance. You will hear as if someone talked to you on a clear voice but only the recipient of the letter is able to hear it."

"This is brilliant! I could get a fortune if I sold these charms to Hogwarts students. Just kidding." He said quickly, when he noticed the elf was taking him literally.

"What kind of protection spell was made to do this? I don't see why a howler is any kind of threat."

"One of you ancestors, your great, great, great, great grandfather I think, was on the cover of a witch magazine when he decided to marry. After thirteen-hundred howlers he decided to do something about it."

Harry laughed so hard that he fell on the floor. Even after ten minutes, he was still snickering at the memory of his elf's expression as he related the tale of the former Lord Potter and his fans.

He turned his attention to the former Howler, and was instantly very annoyed since he recognized the voice of one of his supposed 'best' friends:

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW COULD YOU PUT EVERYBODY IN DANGER? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE HEADMASTER KNOWS BEST! WHAT HE SAYS GOES! DON'T BE A SPOILED BRAT AND KEEP THROWING YOUR MONEY TO MAKE WAVES IN WHAT COULD BE A VERY DANGEROUS SITUATION. YOU KNOW WE LOVE YOU BUT YOU CAN'T EXPECT TO DISREGARD DUMBLEDORE AND NOT RECEIVE ANY REPRISAL. HE IS THE BASTION OF LIGHT; HE IS THE LEADER OF THE ORDER. YOU MUST LISTEN TO HIM. GET IN TOUCH THIS MINUTE WITH DUMBLEDORE ASKING HIM TO FORGIVE YOU AND TO GET YOU SO THAT YOU CAN BE PUT SOMEWHERE SAFE. HERMIONE."

When the letter finished reading itself it ripped itself up like any other Howler. Harry was very annoyed with the letter, but then he decided not to dwell on it. He had more important things to care about than what a child, even one as bright as Hermione, said. He shrugged and simply decided that as punishment he would only get in touch with Ron and Hermione when they were back in school.

He decided it was time he prepared for the rest of his summer. He contacted his custodian and asked for the best researchers in the magical community. He told him to make sure and hire the best – he needed information and money was no object. Shortly thereafter, Harry was requesting information magical education. As soon as he got the results, he read them, and between the recommendations made by the researchers, and those of several of his employees about where he could get the best education that money could provide, he determined that, for Transfiguration at least, Hogwarts was the best choice because of Professor Dumbledore. Although he had not wanted to return to Hogwarts, he did want to work with the best. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. He would convince the board of Governors to let him have tutors while in school and would also contact his solicitors to determine if any old Wizarding laws would benefit him while at Hogwarts, since he was the Head of his House. Maybe he would have enough time to study the other subjects this summer. He would have to travel but that didn't matter to him. Maybe it would even be fun; he had never traveled outside Britain.

Harry decided to ask his custodian to help prepare for a learning trip immediately after the auction of all of the seized assets of the Death Eaters. He knew the man would know where he should go and which people he needed to meet. After several consultations with his custodian he had the names of several prominent figures in the magical world. The most important wizard in the transfiguration field was Dumbledore, who was seconded by his deputy headmistress Professor McGonagall, so he resigned himself to the inevitable: he would indeed have to go back to Hogwarts if he wanted to get the best education he could have.

He decided that he would learn whatever he could in this summer with the best in their fields out of the country and during the school year he would learn what he needed from the teachers that were already teaching in Hogwarts. He could at least revise what he already learned in the summer.

Other than the transfiguration teachers, Hogwarts lacked the quality of professors Harry's money could provide him access to. With that in mind he decided to hire the best of the best to tutor him, so he could reach the level of the greatest wizards in the world.

He started planning his travels based on the list of masters he had compiled. The potions master was called Huang He Shang, a great wizard from China. He had made breakthroughs in the field of Potions that were beyond the wildest dreams of most potions masters, but he did not teach anyone other than his own apprentices. The charms master was named Rahotep, a well-known Egyptian wizard who taught at the most famous magical graduate school in Egypt. The Dark Arts master was known as Abelone Birthe and he was as the Dark Arts teacher at the most elite school in Europe; Hekserier Magisk Skolen, the location of which is only known by their Alumni. The History of Magic master was a Vampire named Danut Mihai. He taught in the same school. Jackson Jace was known as the best at Magical Business Administration. He was a former Slytherin that taught on a private basis only. There was something about a type of magic that use the body as a focus instead of the wand and the teacher was a Japanese wizard named Daichi Katashi Nori, who taught at the Sora Ryo Susumo Magical School. The last prospective instructor listed was an American witch named Kady Stonewater. Her area of expertise was Interchange which was a subject offered only at Salem Witches' Institute on a trial basis. It taught the interaction of muggle technology and magic, as well as everything related to it. He was lucky the Institute had just opened its doors for wizards this summer; prior to the last year only witches were allowed in.

Harry was excited about planning his trip, so he fire-called his advisors and arranged to meet with them on the day of the auction. After all, that would kill two birds with one stone.

IRELAND

"What do you mean!" Voldemort asked in a deceptively meek voice to one of his Death Eaters.

"Master, it says so in the paper. Is it true? Are you a Half-blood?"

Voldemort didn't believed his ears the first time but there was no mistake when he heard it the second time. He swiftly picked his wand and cast his signature spell:

"_AVADA_ _KEDAVRA_!"

As the green light rushed toward its target several gasps were heard from his other followers. He distributed the _Cruciatus_ curse as if he were giving candy to children, but he usually didn't use the killing curse on his followers. The reason was that his strength was in their numbers and if he started killing his followers soon it would get more and more difficult to recruit new Death Eaters. This last batch was already very small and the quality of the recruits simply was not the same. They usually ran at the first sign of trouble and knew only the most basic spells a Death Eater should know - the AK and the _Cruciatus_ - other then the usual spells learned at school.

"Let all know that this is the destiny of all who believe and spread such lies." Lord Voldemort said in his deadliest voice.

"Yes, master," they echoed in unison as their master finished speaking.

"I want a group to attack this publication's office. You four, go there and kill them all." He pointed to the four highest ranking Death Eaters in front of him. They rushed to do his bidding.

DAILY PROPHET

Edward was finishing the last touches of the next edition of the Prophet when he heard the faint sound of battle from outside. As he rushed outside he was passed by almost two dozen security wizards that were there for the newspaper's protection. Harry Potter, the owner, had insisted in reinforcing the already large security detail of the most famous Wizarding newspaper. The twelve-man force had been increased by another two dozen making the building one of the most secure buildings in the Wizarding world with nearly forty security wizards.

When he finally reached the door, he saw scorches on both the door and the front of the building, but other than that there was almost no damage. The four men involved in the attack had been killed almost instantly by the security force. The only thing Edward could see was a very smug chief of security waiting for him with his arms folded.

"So, Mr. Edward, is everything ok?"

"Sure thing. Make sure nobody messes with the scene, I want our reporters to take pictures before we fix it. Ok?"

"Ok. You heard the man," he said, as he motioned for two men to flank the remains and another two men to flank the scorches.

The new editor of the Daily Prophet smiled as he was entering the building. How in Merlin's name had his boss guessed Voldemort would do this? He didn't really care. All he cared was that he was in the winning side. He would have to send an owl to his boss to relate the new development of the war.

POTTER MANOR

The week flew by. Harry had made some astounding discoveries about the manor. It seemed that the whole Potter estate had a spell on it that provided the head of house with information about where everyone was located inside of it, as well as a complete knowledge of every part of the estate and the location of anything inside its boundaries. Harry found that he knew where all the secret passages were and he also knew how find anyone within the grounds just by thinking about them.

At the beginning of the week of the auction, Lord Black, or Lord Potter as he preferred to be called, had already gotten in touch with almost all the magical schools he wanted to visit while on his trip. All the schools were very exited about accommodating him. He was even more excited to be able to visit the different schools after realizing that they were eager for him to visit. He had very discreetly mentioned that he was going to Hogwarts only to receive further instruction in Transfiguration and that he would welcome any other teaching that these schools could offer.

He was particularly interested in the Hekserier Magisk Skolen, which he now knew to be in Norway. Everyone he had spoken to declared that it was better than any other magical school, although they also pointed out that it was extremely expensive and only a select few were invited to attend, since the school was about one-tenth the size of Hogwarts. What impressed him the most was that in the small list of the masters of magic his researchers had put together, this school had two of their professors on it. Even though one of the subjects was Magical History, he still was excited, for one of the reports he received mentioned that this subject focused more on the history of magic itself rather than the history of the magical world, and part of what was taught was a group of ancient spells. The teacher of the class was a Vampire who was supposed to be very, very old. It would be very nice to actually stay awake during a History class.

The day of the auction finally arrived. Harry couldn't believe how much he had achieved in the last few days. All that he had left to do was destroy the Malfoys by buying up their former assets, and then he could take off on his trip around the globe. He was sure that after he came back he would have accumulated enough magical knowledge to put Voldemort, Dumbledore, and any other nosy wizard in their place.

A/N:

Black Family Motto Translation – Always pure;

Strauch Family Motto Translation – Knowledge is power;

Tasten Family Motto Translation – Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely;

Calmar Family Motto Translation – Obedience is Bliss;

Potter Family Motto Translation - Courage is being the only one who knows you're afraid;

Sora Ryo Susumo Magical School – Magical School of Excellent Advancement in the Sky;

Hekserier magisk skolen – Sorcerers Magical School

Thanks for the correction I received by the native speakers reviewers that shed some light of knowledge on the translations which I had done thru an online translator. I'll mention them in the next chapter since I don't have their names here.


End file.
